L'ombre d'une autre vie
by Petitchaton
Summary: Harry Evans-Malfoy a tout pour être heureux. Seulement, il souffre d amnésie et il est incapable de se rappeler de son adolescence. Parfois, il croit être un sorcier célèbre mais ce n’est qu’une impression, n est ce pas ?
1. Chapter 1

**L'ombre d'une autre vie**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance et angst

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Harry Evans-Malfoy a tout pour être heureux : un mari qui l'aime, beaucoup d'argent, une belle maison…Seulement, il souffre d'amnésie et il est incapable de se rappeler de son adolescence. Parfois, il croit être un sorcier célèbre mais ce n'est qu'une impression…N'est-ce pas ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco sont âgés de 23 ans

- Ils sont mariés depuis 5 ans et ils résident aux USA

- Draco est chef d'un bureau qui rachète dans leur entièreté des entreprises en faillite avant de les démanteler et de les revendre morceaux par morceaux afin d'obtenir un bénéfice à chaque vente.

**Je dédie cette fiction à **_**Vif d'Or**_** puisque c'est son cadeau pour toutes les petites choses qu'elle fait afin de m'aider à améliorer mes histoires. J te remercie de tout mon cœur pour tes corrections et tes conseils si précieux et j'espère que ce présent te montrera, mieux que des mots, ma totale gratitude. **_**Vif d'Or **_** est également ma bêta. **

**OooooooooO**

**Prologue **

Dans un déclic sonore, le réveil matin s'enclencha diffusant une musique bruyante et rythmée dans la grande chambre silencieuse. Avec un gémissement désespéré, Harry abattit violement sa main sur l'appareil se moquant éperdument du fait qu'il venait de manquer le tube de l'été. Lentement, il s'allongea sur le dos en soupirant. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir et il grimaça d'inconfort à la nouvelle position qu'il venait d'adopter.

Une fois de plus, il se promit de ne plus se laisser convaincre aussi facilement à participer à _**ce**_ genre d'activité nocturne. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois avant de s'apprêter à remplir une mission de la plus haute importance. Il avait conscience du danger que représentait cette tâche qui lui était incombée mais il se sentait prêt à relever tous les défis. Oui, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était risqué voir même aussi risqué que de réveiller un dragon.

« - Draco, tu dois te lever. Il est 6h30… »

Draco Malfoy, qui était allongé à sa droite, lui tourna hostilement le dos avec un grognement menaçant qui n'impressionna pas du tout le jeune homme brun. Apparemment, son mari avait passé une nuit aussi courte et éprouvante que la sienne ce qui lui arracha un sourire sadique de satisfaction. Qui avait eu la stupide idée de faire l'amour trois fois de suite ? Pas lui, en tout cas !

Un élancement au niveau de ses fesses lui rappela la passion dont avait fait preuve son époux, la veille. Certes, ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant deux jours mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se comporter ainsi ! De nouveau, il tourna la tête vers la touffe de cheveux clairs qui dépassait à peine des couvertures. Cela ferait bientôt cinq ans qu'ils étaient mariés et chaque matin, il avait droit à la même scène quel que soit le nombre d'heures qu'avait dormi le jeune homme blond.

Avec un soupir, Harry entreprit de secouer son compagnon s'attirant un nouveau grognement mécontent. Draco se dégagea de sa poigne et s'enfonça plus profondément dans les draps en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles. Cette attitude puérile l'amusait toujours beaucoup et il adorait réveiller son mari pour que ce dernier ne soit pas trop en retard à son travail. Il était peut-être le patron de la boîte mais ce n'était pas une raison pour montrer le mauvais exemple aux autres.

Délicatement, il repoussa les couvertures dévoilant leurs deux corps nus et avec un soupir de plaisir, il vint se coller étroitement au dos de son compagnon. Celui-ci frissonna à son contact mais n'esquissa pas un geste pour se dégager ou pour lui rendre son étreinte. Il commença alors à frôler du bout des doigts le torse pâle aux muscles saillants, arrêtant sa main juste en dessous du nombril. Avec un sourire victorieux, il entendit son partenaire gémir de déception, preuve ultime qu'il ne dormait plus.

« - Dray, tu dois te lever ! »

Des jurons, particulièrement grossiers, retentirent tandis que son époux quittait enfin le lit conjugal pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain en ronchonnant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit l'eau de la douche couler et un instant, l'idée de rejoindre Draco effleura son esprit. Mais un coup d'œil en direction du réveil matin le persuada de ne surtout pas faire ça. Immanquablement, ils finiraient par faire l'amour et le jeune homme blond serait alors vraiment en retard. Et puis, il avait encore un peu mal à cause de leurs ébats de la veille.

Lentement, il quitta à son tour le matelas confortable pour enfiler rapidement un boxer noir et un large t-shirt blanc. Ainsi vêtu, il descendit lentement le double escalier de marbre pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner puisque Maria, la bonne à tout faire de la maison, ne commencerait pas son service avant 8 heures ce jour-là. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas arriver son époux qui le surprit en passant subitement ses bras autour de sa taille fine.

« - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me rejoindre ? »

« - Parce que tu aurais été vraiment en retard ! Installe-toi, j'ai presque fini. »

L'étreinte se desserra et le blond s'éloigna en finissant de nouer sa cravate. Harry prit les assiettes pour les poser sur la table mais il se figea, se perdant dans la contemplation de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Grand, blond et musclé, Draco n'avait rien à envier aux mannequins. De plus, il était doté d'un esprit vif et brillant ainsi que d'une intelligence surprenante et bien au-dessus de la moyenne. Son charme et sa sensualité avaient séduit plus d'une personne et son arrogance teintée de supériorité convainquait n'importe qui de lui faire confiance en affaires.

Oui, c'était vraiment un homme très séduisant sur tous les points de vue. Gentleman avec les femmes, cultivé dans tous les domaines possibles et imaginables, d'une éducation irréprochable et d'un savoir-vivre à toute épreuve. Son mari était tout simplement parfait. La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le fait que cet Apollon des temps modernes soit tombé éperdument amoureux de lui dès le premier regard.

Draco pourrait avoir tellement mieux…

Lui, il n'était qu'un pauvre orphelin qui avait été élevé par la sœur de sa mère. Lui, il ne possédait qu'un physique androgyne et une éducation des plus discutables. Pendant toute son enfance, il avait été l'esclave de sa famille adoptive qui le détestait et qui lui faisait bien sentir qu'il était de trop dans leur maison. Il n'était pas particulièrement brillant non plus et il ne savait certainement pas parler plusieurs langues comme son époux qui était trilingue.

Comme toujours, alors qu'il ressassait ses sombres pensées, son visage se durcit et ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes contenues. Il se sentait tellement inférieur, tellement moins bien que l'homme qu'il avait épousé. Un claquement de langue, venant du côté de son époux, le sortit de ses réflexions et il remarqua que le jeune homme blond fronçait les sourcils en signe de contrariété. D'un geste tendre, il attrapa une de ses mains avant de plonger son regard gris dans ses grands yeux verts.

« - A quoi penses-tu ? Tu sembles si triste, tout à coup. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire rassurant, mêlant ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon avant de détourner brusquement le regard pour masquer son trouble. Il se rappelait vaguement de leur première rencontre. À l'époque, il était serveur dans un petit café pour payer ses études et il avait renversé un plateau sur le jeune homme blond. Un client parmi tant d'autres, avait-il pensé et il ne pouvait pas avoir plus faux.

Deux mois plus tard, ils se mariaient.

Certes, c'était rapide et précipité mais Draco quittait définitivement l'Angleterre pour s'installer aux USA. Trois jours avant son départ pour New York, ils s'étaient unis civiquement dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Il sourit malgré lui en repensant à ce moment où il avait accepté de l'épouser pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Cependant, certains de ses souvenirs étaient flous et imprécis avant ce jour fatidique où il avait lié à jamais son existence à celle d'un autre.

Enfin, il savait que depuis l'accident de voiture dont il avait été victime quelques semaines après leur rencontre, il souffrait d'amnésie rétrograde. Heureusement pour lui, Draco avait une mémoire d'éléphant et il adorait lui raconter les parties de leur existence commune qu'il avait oubliées. Bizarrement, il gardait des images très claires de son enfance mais aucun souvenir de son adolescence. C'était un peu comme si sa vie avait commencé le jour de son mariage.

Il avait un mari formidable, une maison magnifique, de l'argent jusque par-dessus la tête et il n'avait pas besoin de travailler. En bref, il avait une vie de rêve. Pourtant, quelque chose de fondamentale semblait lui manquer pour que son bonheur soit parfait mais il n'avait jamais su trouver quoi. Un soupir de dépit lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit la peine l'envahir à nouveau sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Il y avait toujours une part de mélancolie latente en lui et Draco semblait incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi il était comme ça.

« - Je n'aime pas te voir aussi silencieux. Tu déprimes. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour te rendre le sourire. »

Oui, il avait le meilleur mari du monde et vraiment tout pour être heureux. Il chassa ses idées noires pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme blond qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Timidement, il se pencha par-dessus la table pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son époux. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement à son baiser et pendant quelques secondes, tout cessa d'exister autour d'eux. Leurs langues se frôlèrent plusieurs fois avant de se mêler intimement. Presque aussitôt, il se sentit fermement attiré sur les genoux de son compagnon qui l'enlaça tendrement.

Leur étreinte resta sage quelques minutes avant de devenir passionnée et incontrôlable. Draco glissa une de ses mains dans le boxer noir l'envoyant valser sur le pavement de la cuisine tandis qu'il déboutonnait hâtivement son pantalon de grande marque. S'il ne l'arrêtait pas tout de suite, son époux était parfaitement capable de lui faire l'amour sauvagement sur la table sans se préoccuper du reste du monde. Harry repoussa donc les avances de son mari, peinant à libérer sa bouche de son emprise pour pouvoir parler d'une voix entrecoupée de gémissements de plaisir.

« - Dray, tu…Tu vas…Être en retard…Ha…Arrête ! »

« - Non, j'ai trop envie de toi. »

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, le jeune homme brun se contenta de ressentir les doigts habiles qui parcourraient fiévreusement son corps avec adoration. Rapidement, les caresses se firent plus précises et une première vague de jouissance envahit son ventre lorsque la bouche rose pâle parcourut sans pudeur son sexe. Draco remonta ensuite à sa hauteur, continuant à déposer ses lèvres un peu partout jusqu'à plonger un de ses doigts dans sa bouche entrouverte.

Il le suça machinalement, redoutant comme toujours la suite des évènements.

Il ne désirait en aucun cas décevoir son mari et il savait à quel point, le sexe était important et primordial pour son compagnon qui ne pouvait pas faire un jour sans lui réclamer au minimum un câlin avant de dormir. Mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr qu'il serait capable de jouer la comédie du plaisir jusqu'au bout ce matin-là. Il n'aimait pas et n'avait jamais aimé la sodomie. Il avait déjà fait tant d'efforts la veille pour contenter son partenaire qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de reproduire une nouvelle fois cet exploit.

Loin de deviner la nature des pensées de son époux, le jeune homme blond fit glisser sa main le long du torse basané avant de frôler avec indécence le membre dur. Il s'y attarda un peu et ensuite, il glissa délicatement un doigt dans l'intimité de son partenaire. Harry ressentit une vive brûlure à ce geste qui, habituellement, lui donnait un plaisir presque indécent comparé à ce qu'il éprouvait lorsque le sexe de son mari le pénétrait. Il étouffa sa plainte dans le cou de Draco, mordant son épaule pour retenir son cri mais le jeune homme blond perçut son inconfort à la contraction brutale de ses muscles.

« - Je te fais mal ? »

« - Un peu, je…Enfin, on l'a fait tellement de fois hier ! Je crois que je suis un peu irrité… »

« - Ok. On ne fait qu'un petit câlin, alors. »

« - Enfin, si tu as envie, je vais faire un effort et… »

« - Il n'en est pas question ! On peut se contenter de se caresser un peu… »

Avec un sourire malicieux, Draco reprit sa bouche pour l'empêcher de protester. Il avait vraiment un mari adorable qui ne pensait qu'à le rendre heureux en s'oubliant trop souvent. Alors, pourquoi ne l'était-il pas ? Harry chassa ses pensées sombres, préférant profiter pleinement de la présence de son époux avant que celui-ci ne parte travailler. Et c'est en poussant des gémissements de plaisirs qu'il s'allongea complètement sur la table, entraînant son compagnon dans sa chute…

**OooooooooO**

Draco était parti depuis une bonne heure maintenant et Harry se prélassait dans un bain tout en repensant à son comportement du matin. Le chocolat chaud façon Maria lui avait rendu toute sa bonne humeur et il se surprenait lui-même à sourire parfois comme un idiot lorsqu'il se remémorait la soirée qu'il avait passé la veille avec son époux. Ils avaient fait l'amour comme des désespérés et toute cette passion l'étourdissait encore un peu.

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient été séparés depuis leur mariage.

Son mari s'arrangeait toujours pour envoyer un collaborateur à sa place si le contrat nécessitait un déplacement de plusieurs jours. Mais cette fois-ci, l'affaire était trop importante pour être confiée à un subalterne et le jeune homme blond avait dû se déplacer en personne. Ces 48 heures avaient été les plus longues de toute sa vie et lorsque son mari était revenu, il s'était littéralement jeté dans ses bras. Ils avaient passé la nuit à prouver leur attachement à l'autre à travers des étreintes torrides et amoureuses.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent aux souvenirs des caresses audacieuses de Draco qui l'avaient entièrement soumis à tous ces désirs et à tous ces caprices. Machinalement, il passa une main sur son front pour décoller les mèches de cheveux noirs qui collaient à sa peau avec la chaleur et l'humidité de la pièce. D'un doigt distrait, il redessina l'éclair qui barrait son front, seule cicatrise qu'il avait conservée de son accident de voiture.

Cette cicatrise avait la forme la plus étrange qu'il lui avait été donnée de voir. En fait, la chaire était tellement abîmée à cet endroit-là que les médecins lui avaient affirmé qu'il garderait à vie l'éclair qui traversait son front. Il avait l'impression d'être une personne célèbre à chaque fois qu'il fixait trop longtemps cette marque aussi originale qu'inhabituelle mais cette sensation s'évanouissait toujours rapidement de son esprit.

Il sortit finalement de l'eau en enroulant un essuie éponge autour de ses hanches fines et étroites. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre où il s'habilla avant de retourner à la salle de bain pour tenter de placer convenablement ses mèches rebelles. Après avoir vainement essayé pendant quelques minutes, il abandonna l'idée même d'être un jour correctement coiffé. Il retira alors vivement ses lunettes pour mettre ses lentilles de contact. Fin prêt, il quitta de nouveau la salle d'eau pour se diriger vers le double escalier de marbre lorsque son regard fut attiré par une porte entrouverte.

Il lutta un instant contre sa curiosité maladive avant de se diriger malgré lui vers la porte légèrement ouverte. Il savait pertinemment que cette dernière abritait le bureau de son époux qui était, habituellement, toujours fermé à double tour. Il n'était venu qu'une seule fois dans cette pièce et cela datait de l'époque où ils avaient visité ensemble la maison afin de savoir s'ils allaient l'acheter ou pas. Depuis, il n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds bien que l'entrée ne lui soit pas vraiment interdite.

Il poussa le battant de bois qui grinça doucement tout en révélant progressivement une grande pièce lumineuse au centre de laquelle trônait un bureau. Dessus se trouvait posé le portable de Draco ainsi qu'une pile immense de dossiers de toutes les couleurs. Harry se moqua de sa propre stupidité lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait strictement rien d'anormal. Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un doux bruissement attira son attention sur la gauche.

Une petite table se trouvait placée contre le mur du fond et une cloche de verre était déposée dessus. Intrigué, il s'approcha davantage pour regarder ce que la cloche contenait. Sans aucun doute allait-il tomber sur un vieux bouquet tout défraîchi que Draco gardait pour une obscure raison connue de lui seul. Mais il se figea totalement lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet qui était emprisonné dans la cage de verre et il porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupeur.

La cloche contenait une petite boule dorée qui agitait frénétiquement ses ailes délicates en voletant un peu partout dans sa prison. Harry n'avait jamais rien contemplé d'aussi beau de toute sa vie et un étrange sentiment de déjà vu s'insinua peu à peu dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux tentant de retenir cette sensation fugace qui semblait provenir tout droit de son passé et soudain, il les entendit.

Il entendit les cris de la foule en délire et il sentit de nouveau le vent lui fouetter le visage. Il revit l'immense pelouse de gazon vert et les gradins remplis d'élèves portant fièrement les couleurs de leur maison. Il sentit sous ses doigts le bois doux et satiné de son balai de compétition et il ressentit l'excitation qui l'envahissait toujours à l'approche du coup d'envois du match. Mais un violent élancement au niveau des tempes lui fit perdre sa concentration et le souvenir s'effaça aussitôt de sa mémoire.

Il essaya de se replonger dans l'ambiance mais la migraine se fit plus forte et il abandonna après quelques minutes d'efforts vains. Il reporta son attention sur la sphère dorée qui avait provoqué ce début de réminiscence. Délicatement, il souleva la cloche afin de regarder l'objet de plus près mais celui-ci en profita pour s'envoler vers un autre coin de la pièce. Désespérément, il tendit la main pour le rattraper et fut étonné lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur la balle qui semblait faite d'or pur.

Il ne se connaissait pas de tels réflexes…

Cette chose était à la fois vive et rapide et son alliage doré était finement travaillé. Un objet rare de collection, sans aucun doute. Comment pouvait-on nommer une telle chose ? Il regarda fixement une fois de plus la sphère et pensa aux premiers mots qui lui venaient naturellement à l'esprit. Vive et jaune. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Vif et or. C'était mieux mais le nom ne convenait toujours pas.

C'était plutôt…

Un vif d'or !

Oui, c'était parfait. Cette boule était un vif d'or, il en était intimement convaincu. Pourtant, il était sûr également que c'était la toute première fois qu'il voyait cet objet. Rapidement, il replaça la sphère sous la cloche de verre et l'observa une dernière fois avant de se décider à partir. Il sentait de nouveau des sensations lui revenir plus il observait attentivement la balle dorée. Soudain, un fracas se fit entendre dans son dos et il fit volte face.

« - Que fais-tu ici ?! »

**OooooooooO**

**Lexique :**

**Amnésie rétrograde : **Trouble de mémoire pour les événements précédant le traumatisme ou le début de la maladie. En gros, cela signifie que le malade ne garde aucun souvenir de la vie qu'il a eue avant son traumatisme. Cependant, il peut se faire de nouveaux souvenirs sans aucun problème. L'amnésie rétrograde s'oppose à l'amnésie antérograde qui est une affection qui rend impossible la création de nouveaux souvenirs après un traumatisme.

**Voilà ma nouvelle fiction ! Ce sera un polyshot assez court puisqu'il fait 10 chapitres prologue et épilogue inclus. Comme toujours, j'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos commentaires puisque je m'essaye à un genre nouveau : l'angst. J'espère que le prologue vous a plu en tout cas et que votre curiosité est titillée…**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	2. Chapter 2

**L'ombre d'une autre vie**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance et angst

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Harry Evans-Malfoy a tout pour être heureux : un mari qui l'aime, beaucoup d'argent, une belle maison…Seulement, il souffre d'amnésie et il est incapable de se rappeler son adolescence. Parfois, il croit être quelqu'un de célèbre mais ce n'est qu'une impression…N'est-ce pas ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco sont âgés de 23 ans

- Ils sont mariés depuis 5 ans et ils résident aux USA

- Draco est chef d'un bureau qui rachète des entreprises en faillite dans leur entièreté avant de les démanteler et de les revendre morceaux par morceaux afin d'obtenir un bénéfice à chaque vente.

**Je dédie cette fiction à **_**Vif d'Or**_** puisque c'est son cadeau pour toutes les petites choses qu'elle fait afin de m'aider à améliorer mes histoires. J te remercie de tout mon cœur pour tes corrections et tes conseils si précieux et j'espère que ce présent te montrera, mieux que des mots, ma totale gratitude. **_**Vif d'Or **_** est également ma bêta. **

**Je voudrais remercier **_**MisseCC (), cora760, cl0o, P'tit lion, bleuacier, adenoide, onarluca, Elfie (),Jadee (),ange34 (), Ceres (), LLM (), luminalsl, kimmy lyn, Vif d'Or, Setsuna, tama, Bins , NEPHARIA, ka-chan**_ **pour m'avoir laissé un message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review.**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 1 **

« - Que fais-tu ici ?! »

Harry sursauta au ton sec et cassant de la voix de Draco. Ce dernier se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, serrant convulsivement un dossier en carton rouge contre son torse. Son mari semblait être particulièrement énervé et un éclat de colère illuminait son regard gris d'une lueur inquiétante. Instinctivement, le jeune homme brun recula de plusieurs pas pour être hors de portée si jamais, son époux perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs. Mais celui-ci se calma dès qu'il perçut son mouvement de recul.

« - Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Et je ne désirais pas m'énerver contre toi, non plus. Tout ça, c'est à cause de John et de son incapacité chronique à travailler convenablement ! Je suis juste passé prendre un document. »

Draco semblait avoir retrouvé son calme tandis qu'il traversait la pièce pour s'arrêter devant son bureau où se trouvaient empilés les dossiers. Il commença à fouiller ses papiers semblant chercher un document bien précis et il ne prêta plus aucune attention à son compagnon qui se tenait toujours appuyé contre le mur. Harry réprima ses tremblements lorsqu'il s'approcha à son tour, souhaitant se faire pardonner pour sa curiosité déplacée.

Il avait conscience, depuis longtemps maintenant, que ce trait de caractère exaspérait au plus haut point son époux et il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lutter contre cette envie, presque malsaine, de toujours mettre son nez partout. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de tout savoir et il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lui cacher quelque chose. Timidement, il glissa sa main dans le dos de son partenaire essayant par ce geste d'apaiser sa contrariété.

« - Harry, ne me déconcentre pas, s'il te plaît. Si tu veux me faire plaisir, vas plutôt me chercher une tasse de café. »

Le jeune homme brun acquiesça et quitta le bureau laissant Draco seul. Cinq minutes plus tard, il réapparut avec un plateau contenant deux tasses et des sablés au chocolat. Son mari lui sourit gentiment avant de continuer la lecture du papier qu'il tenait en main en portant de temps à autres sa tasse de café à sa bouche. Apparemment, il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et Harry espérait sincèrement que cela lui rendrait toute sa bonne humeur.

D'un geste brusque, Draco l'attira à lui en le plaquant violement contre son corps pendant que sa bouche se perdait dans son cou. Il n'osa pas protester, préférant subir silencieusement les assauts passionnés de son compagnon. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent installés sur le bureau débarrassé de tout son désordre et d'un geste sûr et précis, Draco plongea sa main dans son pantalon. Harry n'était plus que gémissements et pensées incohérentes lorsque le jeune homme blond l'interrogea sur les raisons de sa présence dans cette pièce.

« - La…La porte était ouverte alors…Alors je suis entré pour…Pour jeter un coup d'œil… Je…Je n'ai rien fait d'autre. »

Son mari parut satisfait de sa réponse et pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence ne fut plus entrecoupé que par de faibles gémissements de plaisir et de désir. Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se rhabillait convenablement alors que son époux recoiffait négligemment ses mèches blondes. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire l'amour mais comme toujours, leur envie de l'autre les avait poussés à se caresser encore et toujours jusqu'à épuisement total.

Un léger bruit attira de nouveau son regard émeraude sur la cloche de verre et il se résolut à interroger Draco. Il n'avait aucune raison de craindre la réaction de ce dernier. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal et la maison lui appartenait autant qu'au jeune homme blond même s'il n'avait pas investi le moindre centime lors de l'achat. Donc, il pouvait voyager partout sans avoir besoin d'une autorisation. Lui ne cachait rien à l'homme qui partageait sa vie et il espérait sincèrement que la réciproque était vraie.

« - Draco, c'est quoi la chose qui est emprisonnée dans la cloche de verre ? »

Il remarqua que son partenaire s'était figé en entendant la question et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir eu l'audace de la poser. Le regard de Draco s'était fait lointain et une certaine tristesse était lisible sur son visage qui était habituellement un masque de pierre impénétrable. Quelque soit la nature de cet objet, il était clair qu'il ne représentait pas que des bons souvenirs pour le jeune homme blond et il se sentit coupable de le forcer à se remémorer une période difficile de son existence.

« - Oublie cette question, je… »

Son mari lui coupa la parole en posant délicatement sa bouche sur la sienne. Pendant quelques instants, le monde autour d'eux n'eut plus aucune importance. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Néanmoins, cette étreinte était étrangement teintée de désespoir et Harry eut la désagréable impression que Draco cherchait avant tout du réconfort à travers ce baiser. Son mari recula finalement pour répondre à sa question d'une voix triste et résignée.

« - C'est un cadeau que m'a fait mon père lorsque j'étais petit. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement donc je suis dans l'incapacité de te renseigner. Je l'ai gardé parce que…Enfin, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui depuis qu'il est incarcéré pour fraudes fiscales et détournements de fonds. Je n'aime pas beaucoup en parler… »

Le jeune homme blond détourna vivement la tête tentant inutilement de masquer les larmes qui lui montaient naturellement aux yeux à l'évocation de son sombre passé. Harry savait que le père de son époux était en prison depuis que ce dernier était âgé de 15 ans et malgré les 8 années écoulées depuis ce malheureux évènement, Draco semblait être encore incapable de parler librement de sa famille et de son adolescence pourtant heureuse d'après lui.

Souvent, son mari lui disait que sa vie avait réellement commencé le jour de leur rencontre et que tout ce qui s'était passé avant n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Et il l'enviait pour réussir à oublier aussi facilement son passé alors que lui, il tentait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de retrouver la mémoire qu'il avait perdue. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sereinement le présent sans savoir de quoi était faite son adolescence. C'était un peu comme s'il avait vécu onze ans avant de s'endormir pendant sept ans et de se réveiller le jour de son mariage.

Sept années de son existence à tout jamais perdues d'après tous les spécialistes qu'il avait consultés. Il avait suivi un nombre incroyable de thérapies dans l'espoir vain de réussir à retrouver quelques brides de cette période inconnue de sa vie mais rien n'avait fonctionné jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des réminiscences dans ses rêves ou lorsqu'il vivait une situation qui lui semblait être familière mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps et ces flashs étaient toujours accompagnés de migraines insupportables.

« - Tu as rendez-vous chez le professeur Delcourt cet après-midi ? »

Le professeur Delcourt était le meilleur spécialiste des troubles de la mémoire de tout le pays et sa réputation s'étendait même bien au-delà des frontières américaines. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'Harry suivait une nouvelle thérapie, à l'avenir prometteur, et il avait rendez-vous deux à trois fois par semaine pour consulter. Néanmoins, les résultats obtenus sur les autres patients étaient nettement plus satisfaisants que les siens et le docteur avait même finit par penser qu'il faisait peut-être inconsciemment un blocage.

« - Oui, je dois être à son cabinet dans une bonne heure. Je vais y aller pour ne pas être en retard. »

Il se pencha vers Draco pour effleurer rapidement sa joue droite du bout des lèvres avant de se détourner pour sortir du bureau. Malgré lui, ses pensées se tournèrent une fois de plus vers le trou noir que représentait sa mémoire. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se rappeler cette période de son existence car il avait l'intime conviction que quelque chose d'important s'était passé au cours de ses sept années.

Plus d'une fois, son mari lui avait demandé de renoncer et d'attendre sagement que ses souvenirs reviennent mais lui n'en pouvait déjà plus de patienter depuis cinq ans ! Il voulait savoir où il avait fait ses études, s'il avait des amis qui vivaient encore en Angleterre, s'il avait été heureux pendant ces quelques années. En tout cas, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en onze ans chez son oncle et sa tante.

Tout son passé se basait seulement sur les maigres indications qu'avaient pu lui donner son époux. Ce dernier avait même été contraint de lui raconter en détails leur rencontre et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à accepter ce mariage précipité. Il avait quelques souvenirs flous de cette période mais pas assez pour reconstituer seul un schéma cohérent dans son esprit. Par contre, il ne se rappelait rien du tout concernant son adolescence.

Il avait perdu tant de choses en perdant la mémoire que la plupart du temps, il éprouvait une rage folle contre lui-même. Les deux seuls évènements que Draco n'avait pas dû lui rappeler précisément, étaient leur mariage et leur nuit de noce qui avait également représenté son premier rapport sexuel. Enfin, il n'était même pas sûr de cela mais son mari lui avait affirmé être convaincu d'être son premier amant.

Il avait l'impression de vivre constamment dans l'obscurité et il remerciait tous les dieux existant dans l'univers de lui avoir donné un époux aussi patient avec lui. Le jeune homme blond était tout à fait extraordinaire par rapport à son amnésie. Il lui payait des consultations chez les plus grands médecins, menant ce combat avec lui sans jamais lui reprocher son entêtement. Il ne le critiquait pas, semblant comprendre cette soif de savoir qui l'habitait.

Harry arriva enfin dans le garage et monta dans la première voiture qui se présenta à lui. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement conduire le bolide de sport de son macho de mari, surtout depuis son accident, mais il était trop paresseux pour changer d'automobile. Il démarra donc en trompes, projetant des gravillons dans son sillage tandis qu'il s'engageait sur la route dans un crissement assourdissant de pneus.

De nouveau, son esprit dériva tandis qu'il montait sur l'autoroute et qu'il appuyait plus fermement sur l'accélérateur. Une chose était sûre en tout cas, il aimait beaucoup la vitesse ce qui expliquait sans aucun doute l'accident dont il avait été victime à 18 ans et ce qui expliquait aussi le traumatisme crânien qui l'avait privé peut-être à tout jamais de ses souvenirs. Le temps passa étonnement vite et une demi-heure plus tard, il se garait sur un parking bondé après un léger dérapage digne d'un film d'action.

Avec un grand sourire, il mit ses lunettes de soleil en pensant aux cris de panique qu'aurait poussés Draco en le voyant conduire avec autant de brusquerie sa voiture de collection. S'il devait donner une liste des défauts de son époux, elle commencerait sans hésitation par la mention du fait que le jeune homme blond était affreusement matérialiste. Et il pouvait aussi ajouter qu'il était horriblement jaloux et possessif.

À un tel point que cela frôlait presque l'obsession.

Il gravit rapidement les marches qui menaient au cabinet du professeur Delcourt toujours plongé dans ses réflexions à tel point qu'il bouscula sur son passage une jeune femme qui laissa tomber son sac à main qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Un instant, le temps sembla se figer avant qu'il ne se décide à se pencher pour ramasser les affaires éparpillées de l'inconnue pour ensuite lui rendre sa sacoche dès qu'il eut fini de tout remettre à l'intérieur.

À ce moment-là, son regard vert plongea dans deux grands yeux chocolat qui le dévisageaient sans aucune retenue. Tout à coup, des images de son passé lui revinrent à l'esprit et tous ces souvenirs contenaient une adolescente aux yeux bruns, brillants d'intelligence et de perspicacité. Il revit aussi une touffe de cheveux emmêlés qui encadraient un visage juvénile orné d'une petite bouche rose et d'un nez retroussé tout à fait adorable.

« - Monsieur, ca va ? Vous êtes tout pâle… »

La voix le ramena brusquement à la réalité et le souvenir s'effaça. Harry s'excusa distraitement auprès de l'inconnue avant de poursuivre son chemin sans un regard en arrière. Pendant un instant, il avait cru reconnaître un fantôme du passé mais la sensation avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue en lui. Qui était donc la fille aux cheveux bruns touffus qui avait hanté son esprit quelques minutes plus tôt ? Mais avait-elle bien des cheveux touffus ? Il n'en était plus certain à présent et comme toujours, une migraine sourde se logea à l'arrière de son crâne alors qu'il tentait de retrouver le souvenir qui l'avait traversé.

Avec un soupir de résignation, il abandonna l'idée même de comprendre le flash qui l'avait assailli lorsque ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux de l'inconnue. Il avait vraiment mal aux tempes maintenant et la douleur se propageait peu à peu le long de sa nuque et de ses épaules. Il était bon pour souffrir tout le reste de la journée puisqu'il n'existait aucun traitement efficace contre les migraines dont il était victime. Peut-être était-ce une conséquence du traumatisme crânien qu'il avait eu cinq ans plus tôt lorsque sa voiture avait percuté un arbre.

Il arriva face à la porte du cabinet du professeur Delcourt et un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était un peu en avance. Il se laissa alors tomber lourdement sur une chaise, attendant impatiemment l'heure de son rendez-vous en tapant nerveusement du pied. Il était de nouveau perdu dans son monde intérieur lorsque son nom fut prononcé distinctement dans la salle d'attente qui s'était doucement remplie de patients.

Il quitta son siège pour se diriger vers une infirmière rondelette qui lui adressa un sourire complice accompagné d'un clin d'œil charmeur. C'était toujours elle qui l'accueillait depuis le début de sa thérapie et plus d'une fois, il avait dû repousser ses avances en lui rappelant qu'il était un homme marié dont la vie conjugale était très satisfaisante. Le docteur l'attendait assis derrière son grand bureau de bois brut et un sourire bienveillant étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il le vit entrer.

Le professeur Delcourt était un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années qui était célèbre dans le milieu médical pour le succès de ses thérapies et pour sa patience et sa gentillesse envers ses patients. Harry l'appréciait beaucoup pour tous les efforts qu'il faisait afin de l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Plus d'une fois, il avait eu envie de tout laisser tomber lorsqu'il avait remarqué que le traitement ne fonctionnait pas sur lui mais le docteur lui avait toujours remonté le moral du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« - Bonjour, Harry. Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Très bien, merci. »

Le jeune homme brun retira sa veste qu'il accrocha au portemanteau avant de venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau du professeur Delcourt. Ce dernier le regarda silencieusement pendant un long moment, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Lentement, il retira ses lunettes rectangulaires qu'il nettoya consciencieusement comme pour se donner un peu plus de temps avant d'être obligé de prendre la parole.

Ce geste anodin éveilla un nouvel écho dans l'esprit d'Harry et le professeur Delcourt s'effaça pour laisser place à un homme mince et au crâne dégarni où quelques cheveux roux carotte étaient encore visibles. L'image s'estompa et il put de nouveau contempler le docteur aux cheveux grisonnants et au visage engageant. Une fois de plus, le souvenir n'avait fait que le traverser avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« - Nous devons parler, Harry. »

« - Je vous écoute. »

« - Vous êtes atteint d'une amnésie rétrograde qui est d'une forme particulièrement sévère puisque vous avez oublié sept années complètes de votre vie. En règle générale, les patients présentant la même pathologie que vous, ne souffrent pas d'une déficience aussi importante. On pourrait dire qu'il existe dans leur esprit des _îlots_ de souvenirs perdus dans une mer d'oubli. Cependant, bizarrement, vous ne possédez aucun de ses _îlots_ qui nous permettraient de débuter le travail à partir d'un point bien précis. »

« - J'ai quand même des réminiscences au travers de mes rêves et de certaines situations qui me semblent familières ! »

« - Oui, mais vos migraines vous empêchent tout effort de concentration la plupart du temps. Vous souffrez donc d'un double problème lié à votre traumatisme crânien et aucun des deux n'a pour le moment une solution. Je sais que vous attendiez beaucoup de cette thérapie mais elle se révèle être totalement inefficace sur vous. Il ne me reste que deux traitements à vous proposer. Une psychothérapie que vous avez toujours refusée jusqu'ici ou une ECT. »

« - Une ECT ? »

« - C'est une électroconvulsivothérapie ou plus simplement, un électrochoc qui provoque des convulsions chez le patient. Cette thérapie n'est pas sans risque et n'a qu'un très faible taux de guérison pour les pertes de mémoire. Néanmoins, elle a déjà pu soigner des troubles mineurs dans le cas d'amnésie antérograde. Je vous conseillerais donc vivement la psychothérapie qui a déjà fait plus d'une fois ses preuves. Évidemment, il ne faut pas perdre de vue que votre cas est véritablement exceptionnel à bien des points de vue. »

« - Professeur Delcourt, je veux que vous soyez honnête avec moi. Ai-je une chance de retrouver un jour la mémoire ? Cela fait cinq ans que je me bats et que je passe de spécialistes en spécialistes sans le moindre résultat. »

Le docteur poussa un long soupir avant de s'affaler davantage sur son fauteuil de cuir noir. Ses yeux bleus étaient étrangement tristes et résignés et avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole pour répondre à sa question, Harry comprit la vérité. Il sut qu'il n'avait aucune chance de retrouver la mémoire et cela lui fit étrangement mal au niveau du cœur. Il lui fallait maintenant accepter cette idée et faire son deuil de son adolescence qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

« - Franchement, je ne pense pas que suivre un nouveau traitement changera quelque chose à votre état. Bien sûr, vous avez une chance de retrouver votre mémoire mais se sera spontanément. Peut-être que le temps arrangera les choses… »

Il accepta la nouvelle du mieux qu'il put. Il allait donc rester comme ça, tout le reste de sa vie. Il allait devoir apprendre à exister avec ce trou noir béant toujours présent dans son passé. Il ne se rappellerait jamais du goût des lèvres de Draco lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Il ne se souviendrait jamais du bonheur qu'il avait peut-être connu au cours de ses sept années qu'il venait de perdre définitivement…

**OooooooooO**

**Lexique :**

**ETC (Electroconvulsivothérapie) : **Traitement qui consiste à envoyer une faible décharge électrique au niveau du cerveau afin de provoquer des convulsions chez le patient. L'ETC a été la première thérapie utilisée pour soigner les troubles du comportement, la dépression, la folie et la schizophrénie. Aujourd'hui, cette technique est encore employée dans des cas extrêmes où aucune autre médication n'a donné de résultat. L'ETC peut aussi être utilisée en cas de déficience de la mémoire mais elle n'a qu'un taux relativement faible de réussite pour ce type d'anomalie.

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de publié ! Le mystère autour du passé d'Harry s'épaissit de plus en plus et il semblerait bien qu'il ne puisse jamais retrouver la mémoire. Draco est-il lié de près ou de loin à cette perte de mémoire ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre ! D'ici là, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires et vos théories.**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**

10


	3. Chapter 3

**L'ombre d'une autre vie**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance et angst

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Harry Evans-Malfoy a tout pour être heureux : un mari qui l'aime, beaucoup d'argent, une belle maison…Seulement, il souffre d'amnésie et il est incapable de se rappeler son adolescence. Parfois, il croit être quelqu'un de célèbre mais ce n'est qu'une impression…N'est-ce pas ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco sont âgés de 23 ans

- Ils sont mariés depuis 5 ans et ils résident aux USA

- Draco est chef d'un bureau qui rachète des entreprises en faillite dans leur entièreté avant de les démanteler et de les revendre morceaux par morceaux afin d'obtenir un bénéfice à chaque vente.

**Je dédie cette fiction à **_**Vif d'Or**_** puisque c'est son cadeau pour toutes les petites choses qu'elle fait afin de m'aider à améliorer mes histoires. J te remercie de tout mon cœur pour tes corrections et tes conseils si précieux et j'espère que ce présent te montrera, mieux que des mots, ma totale gratitude. **_**Vif d'Or **_** est également ma bêta. **

**Je voudrais remercier **_**onarluca, Moira (), cl0o, P'tit lion, Demented Skylark, Lolie, Vif d'or, Kimmy Lyn, Virginie, Hermoni (), loan **_**pour m'avoir laissé un message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review.**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 2**

Harry marchait dans les rues bondées, tentant d'ignorer les larmes qu'il sentait glisser silencieusement le long de son visage. Les mêmes phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une colère sourde envers lui-même. Pourquoi était-il incapable de retrouver la mémoire ? Pourquoi son esprit restait-il définitivement semblable à un trou noir ?

Un sanglot secoua ses épaules alors qu'il accélérait le pas en essayant d'ignorer les regards intrigués que les passants posaient sur lui. Comment pourrait-il apprendre à vivre avec ce vide toujours présent en lui ? Parce qu'il se sentait terriblement vide. Il lui manquait sept ans de sa vie et il ne pouvait pas envisager le futur sans avoir au préalable retrouvé son passé. Comment pourrait-il bâtir son avenir sur du néant ?

Bien sûr, il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve. Draco accordait lui aussi beaucoup d'importance à son amnésie mais son mari ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait à l'instant même. Comment expliquer à quelqu'un l'inexplicable ? Comment avouer les cauchemars qui le réveillaient presque toutes les nuits ? Comment pourrait-il reconnaître devant son mari qu'il n'avait gardé aucune trace de l'amour qu'il lui portait avant son accident ?

Lorsqu'il s'était uni au jeune homme blond, il n'éprouvait rien pour lui.

Rien qu'une royale indifférence teintée d'un sentiment de culpabilité et de colère. Il ne l'aimait pas et pourtant, il lui avait juré fidélité en se disant que ses sentiments reviendraient au bout de quelques jours voire d'une ou deux semaines. Certes, il avait perdu la mémoire mais le cœur ne fonctionnait pas comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? On ne pouvait quand même pas perdre l'amour qu'on ressentait pour une personne juste en devenant amnésique ! Ses sentiments allaient forcément lui revenir très rapidement. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Et il avait attendu.

Il avait attendu très longtemps avant de commencer à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière et il en avait parfaitement conscience à chaque fois qu'il regardait briller son alliance. Il avait mis plus de deux ans avant de retomber sérieusement amoureux de l'homme qui partageait sa vie de tous les jours. Deux années horribles où il s'était demandé à chaque seconde s'il n'avait pas fait la pire erreur de son existence en épousant Draco sans avoir le moindre souvenir de leur relation.

Il n'avait même pas trouvé le courage d'avouer à son époux qu'il avait pleuré lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Pleuré de rage, de déception et de douleur. Il n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes lorsque Draco l'avait pénétré et il avait étouffé ses sanglots dans l'oreiller espérant que son mari ne se rendrait compte de rien. Ensuite, il avait sangloté tout le reste de la nuit enfermé dans la salle de bain tandis que le jeune homme blond dormait profondément dans leur lit en ne sachant pas la souffrance qui lui étreignait l'âme.

Il avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps sans savoir pourquoi au départ, sans comprendre la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau du cœur. Puis, il avait réalisé qu'il regrettait tout simplement d'avoir donné sa virginité à un homme pour lequel il n'éprouvait rien. Il avait pourtant cherché en lui l'amour qu'il aurait dû ressentir pour son mari mais son cœur semblait avoir perdu lui aussi la mémoire ainsi que son corps.

Les mains pâles sur sa peau dorée avaient été une insulte. Le corps étranger soudé au sien avait été une torture presque trop dure à accepter. Il avait retenu entre ses lèvres la haine qui lui avait brûlé l'âme au moment où il avait été obligé de se soumettre. Il n'avait accepté qu'avec beaucoup de réticence les caresses pourtant tendres de son compagnon et il avait caché du mieux qu'il avait pu sa honte de donner son corps à un étranger.

À ce moment-là, il n'avait pas eu pour lui-même plus d'estime qu'il n'en aurait eue pour une prostituée. Car il se prostituait en quelque sorte. Il était perdu dans un monde où il n'avait plus aucun repère. Il avait profité honteusement de la générosité de Draco qui l'avait hébergé, qui l'avait guidé à travers cette nouvelle vie qu'il commençait. Et en échange, il l'avait en quelque sorte remboursé en acceptant d'être son époux.

Leur mariage avait vraiment été pénible au début car il ne supportait pas la proximité que son mari exigeait de lui. Plus d'une fois, il avait souhaité fuir loin de cette cage dorée dans laquelle le jeune homme blond l'avait enfermé sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais il était resté à chaque fois parce qu'il était trop lâche pour se lancer seul dans la vie sans personne derrière lui pour le rattraper au moindre faux pas.

Les mois étaient passés et peu à peu, il avait réappris à apprécier Draco à sa juste valeur mais l'amour n'était pas revenu et il s'était surpris plus d'une fois à éprouver du désir pour des femmes alors que les hommes le laissaient indifférent. Mais son époux s'était montré tellement doux et tellement gentil avec lui qu'il avait appris à apprécier leur moment d'intimité même s'il aurait préféré être le _dominant_ du couple. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la sodomie mais il adorait les préliminaires que son mari prolongeait indéfiniment pour lui faire plaisir.

Aujourd'hui, il pensait être sincèrement tombé amoureux de son compagnon ou plutôt, il était vraiment très épris de sa douce présence toujours à ses côtés pour le rassurer et le consoler à chaque déception. Il ne pouvait pas envisager sa vie sans Draco mais il ne voulait pas pour autant renoncer à son passé qu'il avait perdu. Il voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar sans fin qu'était son existence depuis qu'il était amnésique.

Oui, être amnésique était quelque chose d'horrible.

Ne pas se connaître était insupportable mais le plus dur, c'était de ne pas se rappeler de la personne dont on était censé être amoureux. Quand Draco lui avait parlé de leur futur mariage, il y avait tant de bonheur et tant d'émotions dans sa voix qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il ne désirait pas s'unir à un parfait inconnu. Car Draco était un inconnu pour lui. Il avait dû tout réapprendre de cet homme : son odeur, sa manière de rire, ses attitudes aristocratiques, cette façon qu'il avait de l'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel…

Sans savoir pourquoi, ses larmes redoublèrent à l'idée qu'il était à jamais prisonnier du jeune homme blond. Car il savait pertinemment que ce dernier n'accepterait jamais le divorce. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter son mari mais cette captivité lui déplaisait fortement. Il était convaincu que cela était lié à son passé. C'était un peu comme s'il se sentait obligé de rester fidèle à quelqu'un mais sans savoir à qui. Ce sentiment étrange le poursuivait inlassablement tout comme il était incapable de chasser la mélancolie latente qui l'habitait depuis cinq ans.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'au parc qui se trouvait au centre de la ville. Il venait souvent se promener ici quand il était triste ou qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avança dans l'allée principale en continuant de pleurer silencieusement avant de bifurquer et d'emprunter un sentier peu fréquenté qui débouchait sur une petite rivière dissimulée derrière un bosquet de saules pleureur.

Une fois arrivé devant le cours d'eau, Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il replia ses genoux contre son torse et il enfouit son visage entre ses bras croisés laissant enfin couler librement ses larmes. Il resta dans cette position pendant un très long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Avec un soupir, il sortit son GSM pour regarder qui osait l'appeler à un moment pareil.

Il fixa pendant un moment le nom de son mari qui clignotait mais il ne décrocha pas. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Draco. Pas maintenant. Ce dernier remarquerait immédiatement au ton de sa voix qu'il venait de pleurer et il ne désirait pas raconter à son époux ce qui le rendait aussi malheureux. Il lui en parlerait peut-être au soir s'il se sentait de meilleure humeur.

Après quelques minutes, le portable cessa de vibrer dans sa paume et le jeune homme brun le rangea lentement dans sa veste en soupirant. Son regard se posa alors sur l'eau qui coulait tranquillement à quelques mètres de lui. Le silence régnait en maître absolu autour de lui et il sentit, une fois de plus, la culpabilité envahir son cœur comme un poison mortel.

Comment avait-il pu penser de telles horreurs sur son mari ? Draco faisait de son mieux pour le rendre heureux et même si ses sentiments n'égalaient pas ceux du jeune homme blond, il l'aimait quand même d'une certaine manière. Oui, il aimait son époux de tout son cœur ou du moins, il éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour lui. Son cœur s'emballait toujours lorsqu'il apercevait sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux gris brillants d'amour lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi assis au bord de la rivière à écouter religieusement la musique de l'eau. Il se décida à renter quand le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon plongeant peu à peu le parc dans l'obscurité. Il marchait depuis quelques minutes déjà quand il entendit quelqu'un crier désespérément son prénom. Intrigué, il fit volte face cherchant parmi la foule de passants un visage familier.

« - Harry ! »

L'appel résonna de nouveau et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui courrait vers lui en faisant de grands signes. L'inconnue possédait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui encadraient son visage aux traits fins et harmonieux. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui et son corps était mince et élancé comme le serait le corps d'une athlète. C'était vraiment une très belle femme sur tous les points de vue.

Elle arriva à sa hauteur et sans plus de cérémonies, elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces pendant que des larmes de joie et de soulagement commençaient à couler sur son visage. Il ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de cette femme qui semblait le connaître alors que lui, était convaincu de ne l'avoir jamais vue de sa vie. Elle finit par le relâcher et elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais aucun son n'arriva à franchir ses lèvres alors elle se contenta de se jeter de nouveau sur lui, le serrant une seconde fois contre elle avant de se décider à parler.

« - Merlin, Harry ! C'est incroyable ! Tout simplement incroyable ! Cela fait des années que nous te cherchons et alors qu'on vient d'abandonner tout espoir de te retrouver, voilà que je te croise par hasard… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant comme pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler les quelques phrases qu'elle venait de dire d'une voix précipitée. Elle s'éloigna aussi de quelques pas afin de pouvoir le regarder dans son entièreté sans pour autant lâcher son bras droit qu'elle serrait fermement. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle craignait qu'il ne tente de s'enfuir. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Il se demandait simplement ce que cette femme lui voulait et pourquoi elle lui parlait aussi familièrement.

« - Tu n'as pas changé ! C'est incroyable ! Cinq ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu ! Harry, dis-moi juste pourquoi…Pourquoi es-tu parti sans rien nous dire ? Pourquoi as-tu abandonné Ginny derrière toi comme ça ? Elle t'est restée fidèle, tu sais. Elle n'a jamais perdu l'espoir de te retrouver, un jour. Et pourtant, la guerre a fait tant de ravages parmi l'Ordre du Phoenix. Tant de nos amis sont morts…Enfin, nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu as disparu du jour au lendemain sans prévenir personne. Et par la même occasion, dis-moi ce que tu fais à New York. »

Harry se dégagea doucement de la poigne de la jeune femme, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui répondre. Visiblement, elle se trompait de personne même si le prénom qu'elle ne cessait de répéter était bien le sien. Mais combien de Harry pouvait-il y avoir sur terre ? Des centaines ? Des milliers ? Voire même peut-être des millions ? Il fallait qu'il détrompe cette inconnue et après, il se dépêcherait de rentrer afin d'éviter une crise de jalousie de la part de Draco.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il avait posé la question d'une voix calme et neutre et il désirait sincèrement entendre la réponse. Il voulait au moins savoir son prénom pour pouvoir la repousser gentiment et en douceur. Il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser et il était un peu triste à l'idée de briser tous les espoirs que cette inconnue posait sur lui. Apparemment, elle avait perdu un être cher qui avait disparu subitement quelques années plus tôt et elle le confondait avec lui. Il devait donc se montrer conciliant et éviter d'être brusque ou grossier.

« - Voyons, Harry ! Je suis Hermione ! Hermione Granger ! Ta meilleure amie depuis Poudlard ! »

Le prénom lui sembla être vaguement familier mais un élancement au niveau de la tempe gauche l'empêcha d'approfondir cette impression de déjà-vu. Peut-être avait-il croisé une fois une collègue de son mari qui portait le même prénom bien que celui-ci soit plutôt original et peu répandu. Le Granger par contre ne lui disait rien du tout et il ne lui semblait pas connaître non plus de jeune fille répondant au nom de Ginny.

« - Hé bien, miss Granger, je suis navré de devoir vous dire que vous faites erreur. Je ne connais pas de Ginny, ni d'Hermione. Désolé… »

« - Mais enfin, Harry, tu ne peux pas nous avoir oubliées ! Tu te souviens quand même de Ron ? De la famille Wesaley ? De Lupin ? Du professeur Dumbledore ? »

« - Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas la personne que vous croyez. Excusez-moi, je dois partir… »

Il tourna les talons bien décidé à reprendre son chemin mais la jeune femme l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement vers l'avant. Ses yeux bruns s'étaient obscurcis et ses sourcils froncés semblaient lui indiquer qu'elle était plongée dans une intense réflexion. Elle le détailla pour la seconde fois s'attardant plus particulièrement sur son visage et sur sa cicatrise en forme d'éclair.

« - Tu ne t'appelles pas Harry Potter ? »

Le jeune homme brun secoua la tête négativement commençant à être légèrement agacé par l'attitude bornée de l'inconnue. Il jeta un regard exaspéré à sa montre avant de consentir à répondre à cette question qui, il l'espérait sincèrement, conclurait leur discussion. Il savait très bien que Draco lui ferait une terrible scène s'il n'était pas rentré avant six heures et sa montre indiquait déjà 17h15.

« - Non, je me nomme Harry Evans. »

L'inconnue poussa un soupir de déception et avec un haussement d'épaules, elle le contourna afin de poursuivre sa route sans rien ajouter. Un étrange sentiment d'abandon l'envahit lorsqu'il l'a vit s'éloigner dans la foule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il aurait aimé qu'elle le détrompe une fois de plus et qu'elle s'acharne davantage à lui prouver qu'elle avait raison en affirmant qu'ils se connaissaient.

Un nouveau flash traversa son esprit et il se vit assis dans un train avec une fillette d'une dizaine d'années debout devant lui. La jeune fille avait les mêmes cheveux bruns bouclés et touffus que l'inconnue et d'une voix impérieuse, elle lui demandait s'il n'avait pas vu passer un crapaud. Le souvenir s'estompa et le laissa avec un sentiment de confusion intense qui fut brisé lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer joyeusement dans sa poche.

Après avoir lu rapidement le texto qu'il venait de recevoir, il reprit la direction du parking sur lequel il avait garé sa voiture quelques heures plus tôt. Lorsqu'il démarra, il savait déjà qu'il serait immanquablement en retard. Draco allait sans aucun doute lui crier dessus mais, cela l'indifférait pour le moment. Il ne pouvait plus que penser à cette jeune femme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la fillette de son souvenir…

**OooooooooO**

**Et voilà, vous en savez un peu plus sur les raisons qui ont poussé Harry à épouser Draco et vous avez également pourquoi il est réticent lors des contacts intimes avec son époux ! De plus, il est soudain confronté à son passé et pourtant, il semble ne pas reconnaître du tout Hermione. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-il vraiment le Survivant ? Cette amnésie est-elle vraiment naturelle ? J'attends vos commentaires et vos théories avec impatience et s'il y en a beaucoup, la suite arrivera très rapidement lol **

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton **


	4. Chapter 4

L'ombre d'une autre vie

**L'ombre d'une autre vie**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance et angst

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Harry Evans-Malfoy a tout pour être heureux : un mari qui l'aime, beaucoup d'argent, une belle maison…Seulement, il souffre d'amnésie et il est incapable de se rappeler son adolescence. Parfois, il croit être quelqu'un de célèbre mais ce n'est qu'une impression…N'est-ce pas ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco sont âgés de 23 ans

- Ils sont mariés depuis 5 ans et ils résident aux USA

- Draco est chef d'un bureau qui rachète des entreprises en faillite dans leur entièreté avant de les démanteler et de les revendre morceaux par morceaux afin d'obtenir un bénéfice à chaque vente.

**Je dédie cette fiction à **_**Vif d'Or**_** puisque c'est son cadeau pour toutes les petites choses qu'elle fait afin de m'aider à améliorer mes histoires. J te remercie de tout mon cœur pour tes corrections et tes conseils si précieux et j'espère que ce présent te montrera, mieux que des mots, ma totale gratitude. **_**Vif d'Or **_** est également ma bêta. **

**Je voudrais remercier **_**P'tit lion, harry-gold-child, yaoi gravi girl, Lady Aglaia Slytherin, Sucubei, Vif d'or, onarluca, tadzio, Estelle01, JuJ (), Elaelle, Muchette (), Alanisse, NUSHY (), yohina (), anonyme (), cl0o, tama, lys, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Lolie, Loan () **_**pour m'avoir laissé un message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review.**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 3 **

Harry se gara en essayant de chasser de ses pensées l'étrange rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Il avait un problème plus urgent à résoudre et cela concernait plus particulièrement la tornade blonde qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie devant la portière gauche de sa voiture. Avec un soupir de résignation, il s'apprêta à affronter la colère de son mari qui semblait être totalement hors de lui. Pourtant, il n'avait que dix minutes de retard…

Il ouvrit brusquement sa portière quittant l'habitacle de l'automobile mais il ne laissa pas l'occasion à son compagnon d'attaquer le premier. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter une crise de jalousie. Il savait que Draco agissait comme ça seulement parce qu'il était fou amoureux mais aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait vraiment pas assez en forme pour supporter ses reproches et ses insultes. Pas après ce que le professeur Delcourt lui avait annoncé.

« - Je t'en prie, épargne-moi tes sarcasmes et laisse-moi tranquille. On discutera de ça demain. »

Et il passa devant le jeune homme blond sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Il entra directement dans le vestibule où il jeta négligemment son manteau avant de gravir rapidement le double escalier. Il avait besoin de se détendre et de réfléchir un peu à tous les évènements qui lui étaient arrivés au cours de la journée et il ne connaissait qu'un seul remède capable d'apaiser sa nervosité : un bain chaud.

Il entra donc dans la salle de bain afin de faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire alors que machinalement, il se dirigeait vers l'armoire à pharmacie pour prendre un antidouleur à base de codéine. Cela aurait au moins le mérite de calmer l'horrible migraine qui l'assaillait depuis le matin et peut-être que pour une fois, il ne vomirait pas à cause de la douleur. Ensuite, il se déshabilla avant de se glisser dans la grande baignoire de faïence blanche en laissant échapper un gémissement de soulagement.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent instantanément au contact de l'eau chaude et une douce torpeur envahit son cerveau lorsqu'il respira à pleins poumons le parfum entêtant qui s'élevait autour de lui. Il entendit vaguement la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir mais il ne daigna pas rouvrir ses yeux qu'il avait fermés depuis quelques minutes à peine. Il avait beaucoup trop mal à la tête pour affronter un Draco jaloux et possessif qui le blesserait par ses phrases tranchantes et assassines.

Mais son mari n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Harry sentit juste une main froide se poser sur son front avant que les doigts ne migrent vers les tempes douloureuses qu'ils entreprirent de masser consciencieusement. Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier à quel point son époux pouvait être doux et aimant dans ce genre de situations. Difficilement, il battit des paupières pour concentrer sa vue sur le jeune homme blond qui était en train de se dévêtir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva entouré par la chaleur d'un corps contre lequel il se blottit inconsciemment et sans qu'il puisse se retenir une seconde de plus, les larmes envahirent ses yeux avant de glisser le long de son visage. Les bras musclés de son partenaire se refermèrent plus étroitement sur lui et ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, le silence étant seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de ses sanglots…

**OooooooooO**

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant une femme crier désespérément tandis qu'un rire froid et cruel retentissait dans sa tête. Il était couvert de sueur et d'un geste brusque, il repoussa les draps de soie qui couvraient son corps fiévreux. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et une peur sans nom lui dévorait les entrailles tandis que ses yeux, presque aveugles sans lunettes, fouillaient frénétiquement le moindre recoin de la chambre dans laquelle il était allongé.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait en sécurité dans sa maison et qu'il avait tout simplement fait un cauchemar. Ce rêve le poursuivait inlassablement depuis quelques mois déjà et la signification de ce songe lui échappait toujours. Il ne savait pas qui était cette jeune femme rousse mais il avait conscience par contre que ce qu'il voyait, était impossible. Comment un homme pourrait-il donner la mort à un autre être humain juste en agitant un bout de bois ?

Difficilement, il se redressa en position assisse cherchant du regard la silhouette musclée de son époux. La peur était toujours présente en lui et il avait plus que tout besoin de se sentir aimé et rassuré. Et comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à un jeune homme blond vêtu en tout et pour tout, d'un simple bas de pyjama noir. Les yeux gris se posèrent sur lui et il eut la désagréable sensation que son esprit était méticuleusement fouillé.

Draco finit par avancer d'un pas tranquille vers le lit double qui trônait au centre de la pièce et avec un soupir de lassitude, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas duveteux. Immédiatement, Harry se blottit entre les bras de son partenaire qui en profita pour déposer un petit baiser sur son front au niveau de la cicatrise en forme d'éclair. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position appréciant à sa juste valeur la présence de l'autre et le parfum unique de sa peau.

Presque malgré lui, le jeune homme brun respira à plein poumon l'odeur épicée de son compagnon qui caressait du bout des doigts sa chute de rein. C'était ces instants-là qu'il préférait dans sa vie de couple. Il aimait plus que tout sentir le corps de son mari pressé contre le sien sans qu'aucun d'eux ne cherche à approfondir l'étreinte. Il adorait cette tendresse dont son époux faisait preuve avec lui et plus que tout, il se sentait bien ainsi. Il avait l'impression que rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver tant que Draco serait à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui.

Ce fut le jeune homme blond qui brisa en premier le silence tranquille qui régnait entre eux. Dès le retour de son compagnon, il avait remarqué combien ce dernier se comportait bizarrement et il brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qui avait bouleversé à ce point-là son Harry. Quelques heures plus tôt, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à la salle de bain dans le but de l'interroger mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'effondrer face à lui, il n'avait plus osé poser la moindre question.

« - Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui, bébé ? Tu…Tu avais l'air si triste tout à l'heure… »

Harry enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son compagnon avant de commencer à raconter ce que le professeur Delcourt lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Cependant, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, il ne parla pas de l'étrange jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée en rentrant de sa ballade. Il avait l'impression qu'il se devait de garder cet événement pour lui seul, un peu comme si cette rencontre était un secret entre l'inconnue et lui.

Le silence retomba entre eux alors que Draco semblait chercher les mots qui pourraient lui rendre le sourire. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les phrases réconfortantes du jeune homme blond. Non, il n'avait pas envie que son mari lui mente une fois de plus en affirmant que tôt ou tard sa mémoire reviendrait. Il savait à présent qu'il ne retrouverait jamais son passé et il devait apprendre à vivre avec cette idée.

Il posa donc sa bouche sur celle plus fine de son partenaire l'empêchant ainsi de prendre la parole. L'échange dura quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne se retrouve brusquement plaqué sur le matelas, ses poignets emprisonnés au-dessus de sa tête. Il gémit de plaisir en sentant le corps de son époux se presser sensuellement contre le sien et il se débattit cherchant à libérer ses mains afin de pouvoir caresser cette peau qu'il savait parfaite et d'une douceur inimitable.

Draco quitta sa bouche pour s'attarder dans le creux de son cou avant de poursuivre sa descente jusqu'aux deux petits tétons bruns déjà dressés par l'envie et l'excitation. Comme toujours, le jeune homme blond se montrait tout à la fois passionné et tendre et il aimait cette sensation d'être l'univers entier d'une personne. Rapidement, le short blanc rejoignit le bas de pyjama noir sur le sol.

Comme d'habitude, Harry était plutôt passif et se laissait faire par son mari qui avait entrepris de déposer des baisers sur tout son corps en s'attardant plus longuement sur les zones qu'il savait sensibles chez le jeune homme brun. Et comme toujours, Harry éprouva un étrange sentiment de malaise lorsqu'il sut que le _**moment**_ qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé. Son compagnon allait le sodomiser et un frisson d'inconfort le traversa à cette idée qu'il trouvait des plus dérangeantes.

Pourtant, il prenait du plaisir à se faire préparer par les longs doigts fins et blancs mais il n'arrivait jamais à se détendre totalement lorsqu'ils entamaient les choses sérieuses. Son époux lui affirmait que c'était normal d'éprouver une appréhension avant la pénétration surtout lorsque celle-ci était douloureuse. Et cela lui faisait mal. À chaque fois. Pas autant que la première fois mais cela restait quand même assez douloureux pour qu'il redoute l'instant fatidique où il devrait s'unir à son mari.

Mais comment pourrait-il refuser ce plaisir à son partenaire alors que celui-ci l'avait déjà fait jouir plusieurs fois en utilisant ses doigts, sa langue et sa bouche ? Lui, il ne le caressait presque pas et il était rare qu'il se livre à des attouchements vraiment intimes même si Draco l'exhortait à se lâcher un peu plus pendant leur rapport sexuel. Comme à chaque fois, son partenaire sentit son angoisse et il se détacha de lui pour lui murmurer des mots réconfortants dans le creux de l'oreille.

« - Si tu n'as pas envie, ce n'est pas grave bébé. Je sais qu'on l'a fait beaucoup de fois hier et je sais aussi que tu n'apprécies pas trop ça. »

Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure et Harry lui en voulut de dire exactement les phrases qui feraient qu'il se retrouverait dans l'incapacité de lui refuser la moindre chose. Alors, comme toujours malgré sa peur et son dégoût pour cet acte, il affirma à voix haute à son époux qu'il avait lui aussi envie de le sentir en lui et le jeune homme blond s'empressa de s'exécuter en glissant son membre dans son intimité.

Il serra les dents sous l'élancement douloureux qui traversa le creux de ses reins et il ferma violement les yeux en tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce sexe qui entrait et sortait de lui à un rythme affreusement lent. Il savait que Draco faisait ça pour qu'il ait le temps de s'habituer à la sensation mais lui, il aurait préféré que son compagnon tire vite fait son coup pour qu'il puisse ensuite être libéré de ce sentiment d'oppression qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que le pénis dur le pénétrait.

Il voulait que cela s'arrête le plus vite possible et il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour arriver à supporter cette étreinte quelque peu contrainte : l'évasion. Il avait appris à séparer son esprit de son corps lorsqu'il s'était inscrit à un cours de yoga pour occuper un peu ses journées monotones. Cette technique lui permettait de voyager par la pensée tout en devenant indifférent à ce que pouvait ressentir son corps.

Il ferma les paupières se concentrant sur sa respiration puis il visualisa un grand trou noir. Il se contenta de cette image jusqu'à ce que son souffle soit parfaitement régulier et là, il commença à colorer ses pensées jusqu'à obtenir un magnifique paysage. Et seulement à cet instant-là, il se permit de penser à des choses beaucoup moins figées. Son esprit volait très loin de ce lit sur lequel il était étendu avec son époux et il décida de se focaliser sur la rencontre qu'il avait faite quelques heures plus tôt.

Il redessina mentalement chacune des courbes généreuses de la jeune femme brune s'attardant davantage sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur tout à fait adorables. Il se rendit brusquement compte que le corps qu'il imaginait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà n'était pas du tout celui de l'inconnue qui était plus mince et qui n'avait aucune tâche de son sur sa peau légèrement mate.

Non, le corps auquel il était en train de penser semblait plutôt être celui d'une adolescente de 15 ou 16 ans et il était presque certain que cette fille possédait une abondante chevelure rousse qui encadrait un visage rieur et juvénile. Elle avait aussi de grands yeux bleus azurs légèrement en amandes ainsi que des pommettes saillantes et un menton outrageusement fier. Soudain, tout son corps se raidit lorsqu'un nom s'imposa avec force en lui.

_**Ginny Weasley. **_

Cette jeune fille s'appelait Ginny, il en était sûr ! Et la jeune femme brune lui avait justement parlé d'une certaine Ginny qu'il n'aurait jamais dû oublier normalement ! Une Ginny qui n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de le retrouver et qui lui était restée fidèle malgré ses cinq ans d'absence. Une douleur sourde l'arracha à ses pensées et il gémit sous le mouvement brusque de Draco qui n'avait pas remarqué la contraction de ses muscles.

« - Bébé ? Quelque…Quelque chose ne…Ne va pas ? »

Son époux avait parlé d'une voix haletante en arrêtant son mouvement de va et vient. Harry tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur son souvenir mais une douleur sourde et violente lui transperça la tête l'empêchant de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. Son corps se tendit encore un peu plus et ses jambes se resserrèrent convulsivement autour de la taille musclée de son partenaire tandis que la douleur s'accentuait de plus en plus au niveau de ses tempes.

« - Désolé…Je…J'ai mal à la tête. »

Délicatement, Draco passa une main froide dans la chevelure indomptable, regardant avec inquiétude le jeune homme brun qui serrait les dents sous l'effet de la douleur. Avec un soupir de résignation, il se retira du corps chaud et étroit qui l'abritait refusant de prendre du plaisir alors que son compagnon était visiblement au bord de l'évanouissement. Il entendit parfaitement le gémissement de soulagement que laissa échapper son époux et cela lui fit étrangement mal au cœur.

Son sexe pulsa douloureusement lorsqu'il s'allongea sur le ventre tentant d'oublier son désir insatisfait pour se concentrer sur son mari qui semblait aller déjà un peu mieux. Il ferma un instant les yeux en s'efforçant de respirer calmement et il sentit une main se perdre dans ses mèches blondes soyeuses ravivant inconsciemment son envie à peine calmée depuis quelques secondes.

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais une migraine ? Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu si tu avais refusé de faire l'amour à cause de ça. Maintenant, je suis frustré. »

Harry gigota inconfortablement sous le reproche tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen de se faire pardonner sa faiblesse. Il s'en voulait énormément de se sentir soulagé alors que son partenaire avait dû interrompre son plaisir. Il n'avait même pas été capable de retenir son soupir de contentement lorsque le sexe dur du jeune homme blond avait quitté son intimité le libérant d'un poids énorme.

Lentement, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse grimaçant légèrement de douleur et d'inconfort. Il devait à présent se faire pardonner de n'avoir pas su être à la hauteur des désirs de son compagnon qui semblait être véritablement contrarié. Timidement, il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée de son époux souhaitant par ce simple geste lui faire comprendre tous ses sentiments et tous ses remords.

Draco battit des paupières avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux et dès l'instant où il plongea dans les émeraudes embuées de larmes de son compagnon, il sut qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné. Harry semblait tellement désolé qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir une seconde de plus. En outre, il ne pouvait quand même pas bouder le jeune homme brun sous prétexte que ce dernier avait une migraine qui l'empêchait d'être réceptif aux plaisirs de la chair.

Tendrement, il se rapprocha du corps tremblant qui était allongé à ses côtés pour l'enlacer dans une étreinte ferme et possessive. Il aimait tellement Harry qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à vivre 18 ans sans lui. Il repensa à leur passé commun avant d'effacer rapidement tous ces souvenirs qui lui faisaient toujours aussi mal au cœur. Parfois, il enviait l'amnésie de son compagnon car, lui aussi, il aurait aimé oublier tant de choses…

**OooooooooO**

**Lexique :**

**Codéine : **substance chimique alcaloïde qui est utilisée comme analgésique dans le milieu médical.

**Analgésique :** médicament utilisé en médecine ayant pour but d'éliminer la douleur.

**Et voilà, un troisième chapitre de terminé ! **

**Je crois que je peux affirmer sans me tromper que le mystère s'épaissit autour de l'amnésie du Survivant. De plus, Harry a de plus en plus de brides de souvenirs qui lui reviennent et Draco semble être étrangement mêlé à cette histoire. A votre avis, pourquoi est-il aussi possessif avec son compagnon ? Pourquoi a-t-il autant besoin de s'assurer qu'Harry est bien sous son contrôle ? Et puis, pourquoi isole-t-il ainsi Harry qui n'a aucun ami dans cette vie-là ? Harry est-il en train de retrouver la mémoire ? **

**Vous saurez tout cela en suivant le prochain épisode de « L'ombre d'une autre vie ». En attendant, j'espère que vous allez me laisser une petite review avec vos impressions et vos théories qui sont toutes très intéressantes pour me motiver à écrire le chapitre suivant et qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais vous voler quelques idées lol ? **

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	5. Chapter 5

**L'ombre d'une autre vie**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance et angst

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Harry Evans-Malfoy a tout pour être heureux : un mari qui l'aime, beaucoup d'argent, une belle maison…Seulement, il souffre d'amnésie et il est incapable de se rappeler son adolescence. Parfois, il croit être quelqu'un de célèbre mais ce n'est qu'une impression…N'est-ce pas ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco sont âgés de 23 ans

- Ils sont mariés depuis 5 ans et ils résident aux USA

- Draco est chef d'un bureau qui rachète des entreprises en faillite dans leur entièreté avant de les démanteler et de les revendre morceaux par morceaux afin d'obtenir un bénéfice à chaque vente.

**Je dédie cette fiction à **_**Vif d'Or**_** puisque c'est son cadeau pour toutes les petites choses qu'elle fait afin de m'aider à améliorer mes histoires. J te remercie de tout mon cœur pour tes corrections et tes conseils si précieux et j'espère que ce présent te montrera, mieux que des mots, ma totale gratitude. **_**Vif d'Or **_** est également ma bêta. **

**Je voudrais remercier **_**Isatis, justine (), Love Sasuke ! (), isabelle, loan (), Bins, Vif d'or, Demented Skylark, harry-gold-child (),Alanisse, mai26, lilly (), oOoO Black siri OoOoO, anitamalfoy, isis (), Klo0nah (), macatou, bleuacier, onarluca, P'tit lion **_**pour m'avoir laissé un message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review.**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 4 **

Harry était profondément endormi. Tout son corps était détendu et une douce chaleur l'entourait. Son esprit était clair et il se sentait comme libéré du poids immense qui pesait toujours sur ses épaules lorsqu'il était éveillé. Il se sentait bien et des bribes de voix commencèrent à lui parvenir. Au départ, ce ne fut qu'un léger bourdonnement dont les paroles restaient indistinctes. Puis le décor se précisa et il pensa qu'il était en train de rêver avant que son esprit ne s'abandonne totalement…

**OooooooooO**

_Il était confortablement installé dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express savourant des Chocogrenouilles avec un garçon roux qui l'initiait patiemment au monde de la sorcellerie. Ron était sur le point de lui faire une démonstration de magie lorsque la porte de leur wagon s'ouvrit brusquement sur une jeune fille brune déjà revêtue de sa robe d'uniforme. _

_« - Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien. »_

_C'était une jeune fille à la chevelure ébouriffée et au regard aussi intelligent que sévère. Elle avait parlé d'une voix autoritaire et elle les toisait à présent avec une expression de supériorité tout à fait exaspérante. Ses yeux bruns passèrent lentement sur eux jusqu'à se focaliser sur la baguette magique que Ron brandissait toujours au-dessus de son rat. _

_« - Tu t'apprêtais à faire de la magie ? Voyons voir si cela va marcher. »_

_Et elle s'installa sur la banquette qui leur faisait face. Ron lança son sortilège qui échoua lamentablement et la jeune fille ne dissimula même pas son mépris lorsqu'elle leur annonça qu'elle avait réussi tous les sorts qu'elle avait essayés de lancer. Elle parlait très rapidement sans jamais s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et elle conclut son monologue sur une brève présentation._

_« - Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et vous ? » _

_« - Ron Weasley. »_

_« - Harry Potter. »_

_Hermione réagit au quart de tour lui déclarant qu'elle savait tout sur lui puisqu'elle avait lu des livres pour sa culture générale. Harry fut abasourdi d'apprendre qu'il était aussi célèbre dans le monde magique et lorsque la jeune fille quitta leur compartiment, il remarqua à peine son départ. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi tous ces gens l'adulaient pour un exploit dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. _

_Rapidement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus joyeux que sa célébrité imméritée lorsque Ron se mit à lui parler des différentes maisons de Poudlard et du Quidditch. Ils furent de nouveau interrompus dans leur conversation par l'arrivée de trois garçons. Harry reconnut le garçon blond qui se tenait, le menton fièrement levé, entre les deux autres. Il l'avait déjà rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques semaines plus tôt chez Madame Guipure quand il était allé acheter son uniforme._

_« - Alors, c'est vrai ? On dit qu'Harry Potter est dans ce wagon. C'est toi ? »_

_Harry acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête tandis qu'il observait avec curiosité les deux adolescents qui encadraient le garçon blond comme des gardes du corps. Tout dans son attitude semblait crier qu'il était un leader né et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était glaciale et détachée comme si tout ce qui était en train de se passer l'ennuyait profondément._

_« - Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre s'appelle Goyle. Moi, je me nomme Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. »_

_Ron toussa discrètement derrière sa main pour masquer un ricanement. Malfoy tourna lentement ses yeux gris perçants dans la direction du garçon roux qui venait de se moquer ouvertement de lui. Il l'observa quelques secondes en silence avant de sourire narquoisement lorsque son regard s'attarda sur les vêtements usés et sur les innombrables tâches de rousseur._

_« - Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley sont roux et ont beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir. Fais attention aux personnes que tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te conseiller. »_

_Et il lui tendit la main. Une main qu'Harry n'accepta pas de serrer…_

**OooooooooO**

Harry se tourna dans son sommeil entraînant avec lui une bonne partie de la couverture. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et son front était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur froide. Il murmurait doucement le prénom de son mari espérant le retenir près de lui malgré le fait qu'il venait de repousser son amitié pour un garçon qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Il ne voulait pas que Draco le haïsse ! Il avait besoin de lui pour vivre dans ce monde où il n'était jamais arrivé à trouver sa place depuis son accident qui l'avait privé de sa mémoire. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme blond était beaucoup trop épris de lui pour pouvoir ressentir un sentiment aussi négatif que la haine envers sa personne. Le train disparut tout à coup et le temps se mit à passer beaucoup plus vite au point que l'automne céda sa place à l'hiver et que l'hiver mourut pour laisser revivre l'été…

**OooooooooO**

_Le vent caressait tendrement sa peau alors qu'il survolait rapidement le terrain de Quiddich afin de s'échauffer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus monté sur un balai et il ressentait presque autant de plaisir que lorsqu'il avait volé pour la première fois. Dubois était en train de donner ses instructions lorsque les Serpentards envahirent la pelouse interrompant leur séance. Au début, il suivit de loin la dispute avant de venir se poser avec ses équipiers afin de savoir si l'entrainement allait pouvoir reprendre._

_« - J'ai réservé le terrain ! »_

_Dubois faisait face à Flint. Ce dernier sourit narquoisement lorsqu'il sortit triomphalement de sa poche un morceau de parchemin sur lequel le professeur Rogue avait griffonné quelques lignes octroyant le droit aux Serpentards de s'entraîner ce matin-là. Harry fronça les sourcils en apprenant que l'équipe adversaire accueillait un nouveau joueur qui occuperait la place d'attrapeur. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce rival lorsque les Verts et Argent s'écartèrent afin de dévoiler le garçon qui se tenait derrière eux. _

_Celui-ci était plus petit que les autres et un léger sourire jouait sur son visage pâle et aristocratique. Draco Malfoy semblait être particulièrement fier de lui et son sourire s'élargit davantage lorsque Flint exhiba les Nimbus 2001 que son père avait offerts à toute l'équipe. Les Griffondors restèrent silencieux et Harry écouta à peine la suite de la dispute. Hermione et Ron finirent par le rejoindre sur le terrain et le jeune garçon roux prit immédiatement la parole._

_« - Pourquoi vous ne jouez pas ? Et que fait-il là, lui ? »_

_« - Je suis le nouvel attrapeur des Serpentards et tout le monde est en train d'admirer les balais que mon père a offerts à l'équipe. Ils sont pas mal, hein ? Beaucoup mieux que les Brossdurs 5. Enfin, vous pourrez toujours les donner à un musée d'antiquité. »_

_Malfoy éclata de rire et il fut rapidement imité par les autres joueurs de son équipe qui semblaient apprécier à sa juste valeur l'impertinence et la méchanceté de leur nouvelle recrue. Ron ne répliqua rien se contentant de rougir de colère tandis qu'il cherchait rapidement une réplique qui rabaisserait Draco plus bas que terre. Mais Hermione le devança et ce fut-elle qui répondit vertement au Serpentard qui s'arrêta de rire en pâlissant face à l'insulte._

_« - Au moins, aucun joueur de Griffondors n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe. C'est pour leur talent qu'ils ont été choisis. »_

_« - Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, sale Sang de Bourbe. »_

_En voyant la réaction des autres, Harry comprit que Malfoy venait de dire quelque chose de terrible. Tout le monde hurlait pour se faire entendre et Ron lança un sort à Draco. Hélas, le sortilège se retourna contre lui à cause de sa baguette défectueuse et le jeune homme roux se mit à vomir des limaces. Le reste de la dispute se perdit peu à peu dans le brouillard alors que le terrain s'effaçait…_

**OooooooooO**

Harry poussa un long gémissement alors qu'il s'entortillait entre les draps humides de sueur. Son rêve était en train de se transformer en cauchemar et il était incapable de se réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Draco et lui puissent se détester autant même dans un songe. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il préférait défendre ces deux inconnus qui semblaient être ses meilleurs amis au lieu de suivre son futur époux. Le temps passa de nouveau et les années s'accumulèrent jusqu'à…

**OooooooooO**

_Harry regardait sa carte du Maraudeur qui lui indiquait que Draco Malfoy se trouvait dans les toilettes abandonnées en compagnie de Mimi Geignarde. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'empressa de se diriger vers l'étage inférieur afin de voir pourquoi sa Némésis se trouvait dans un endroit aussi isolé avec un fantôme pour seule compagnie. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il poussa légèrement le battant qui s'ouvrit silencieusement sur un spectacle des plus inattendus. _

_À l'intérieur de la pièce, Draco Malfoy était debout face aux lavabos. Ses deux mains étaient fermement cramponnées au rebord de faïence blanche et sa tête était inclinée vers le sol en une attitude de soumission et d'abattement qui ne correspondait pas du tout avec sa fierté habituelle et son insolence. Ses mèches blondes retombaient gracieusement autour de son visage pâle masquant son expression à Harry._

_« - Calme-toi…Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je vais t'aider. »_

_La voix de Mimi Geignarde était étrangement douce et apaisante et Harry vit un tremblement secouer les épaules du Prince des Serpentards. Difficilement, celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de négation et un reniflement discret se fit entendre. Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train de voir. Malfoy ne pouvait pas être en train de pleurer ! C'était tout simplement impossible et inconcevable pour lui !_

_« - Personne ne peut m'aider, je…Je n'y arrive pas…C'est impossible…Ça ne fonctionnera pas…Et si…Et si je n'y arrive pas, il va…Il va me tuer ! Il a dit qu'il le ferait… »_

_Un long sanglot agita les épaules du jeune homme blond et Harry remarqua à quel point, son ennemi de toujours semblait faible tout à coup. Pourtant, avec sa carrure d'athlète, Malfoy était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus virile et Harry n'en revenait pas de le voir pleurer comme un petit enfant perdu. Un enfant perdu dans un monde d'adultes. Tout comme lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait un point commun avec Malfoy. _

_Draco renifla une nouvelle fois tout en relevant la tête vers le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il remarqua alors la présence du Griffondor et il se retourna brusquement en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche d'uniforme. Les sortilèges fusèrent des deux côtés sous les cris hystériques de Mimi Geignarde. Draco leva de nouveau sa baguette pour lancer un sort plus terrible que les autres et qui reflétait parfaitement sa haine._

_« - Endolo… »_

_« - SECTUM SEMPRA !_

_Harry avait crié de toutes ses forces en agitant frénétiquement son poignet dans tous les sens et sa respiration se bloqua brutalement. Du sang venait de jaillir du visage et du torse de Malfoy comme si une lame invisible l'avait tailladé violement. Le jeune homme blond vacilla un instant avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol de carrelage blanc où des taches rouges étaient en train d'apparaître._

_Il se précipita vers le Serpentard en répétant inlassablement le mot __**non**__ comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose à ce qui venait d'arriver. Il ne voulait pas que son ennemi d'enfance meurt par sa faute. Certes, Malfoy était un petit con arrogant et prétentieux mais il ne méritait quand même pas de crever sur le pavement des toilettes abandonnées du 3eme étage. Il le secoua légèrement sentant la panique l'envahir face à ce qu'il venait de faire et des larmes glissèrent le long de son visage. _

_Le sang coulait toujours et Malfoy était si pâle…Beaucoup trop pâle…_

**OooooooooO**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en criant désespérément le prénom de son époux. Des larmes de frayeur rétrospective roulaient sur ses joues et son cœur semblait être sur le point d'exploser dans sa cage thoracique. Rapidement, il repoussa les draps humides de transpiration souhaitant libérer son corps du sentiment d'oppression qui l'habitait. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la silhouette endormie de son mari.

Draco était couché sur le ventre et un souffle régulier s'échappait de ses lèvres roses pâles entrouvertes sur sa dentition parfaite. Il semblait être en bonne santé et Harry se calma un peu en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un très mauvais rêve qui lui avait montré ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si la magie existait et si Draco était un gosse de riche prétentieux et intolérant. Avec un profond soupire de soulagement, il se blottit contre son compagnon en refermant les yeux…

**OooooooooO**

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 qui s'achève ! Bon, je sais qu'il n'est pas très intéressant puisqu'il ne fait pas avancer l'intrigue mais il aura toute son importance pour ce qui est de l'amnésie d'Harry. Il se souvient de plus en plus de son passé et cela va avoir des conséquences sur sa vie. Et puis, ce chapitre marque presque la fin de la première partie de l'histoire. Je ne vous en dis rien sur le prochain chapitre à part que si je reçois beaucoup de reviews, je publierais la suite dès la semaine prochaine pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir seulement donné un chapitre de transition après un mois d'attente **


	6. Chapter 6

**L'ombre d'une autre vie**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance et angst

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Harry Evans-Malfoy a tout pour être heureux : un mari qui l'aime, beaucoup d'argent, une belle maison…Seulement, il souffre d'amnésie et il est incapable de se rappeler son adolescence. Parfois, il croit être quelqu'un de célèbre mais ce n'est qu'une impression…N'est-ce pas ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco sont âgés de 23 ans

- Ils sont mariés depuis 5 ans et ils résident aux USA

- Draco est chef d'un bureau qui rachète des entreprises en faillite dans leur entièreté avant de les démanteler et de les revendre morceaux par morceaux afin d'obtenir un bénéfice à chaque vente.

**Je dédie cette fiction à **_**Vif d'Or**_** puisque c'est son cadeau pour toutes les petites choses qu'elle fait afin de m'aider à améliorer mes histoires. J te remercie de tout mon cœur pour tes corrections et tes conseils si précieux et j'espère que ce présent te montrera, mieux que des mots, ma totale gratitude. **_**Vif d'Or **_** est également ma bêta. **

**Je voudrais remercier **_**Sinien, Bins, P'tit lion, justine (), Loan (), JuJ (), cl0o, Satine (), justine (), harry-gold-child, yaoi gravi girl, macatou, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Fillas, Vif d'or, Isatis, Virginie, bleuacier, mai26, phenixnoir, onarluca, Alanisse **_**pour m'avoir laissé un message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review.**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 5**

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois quelques heures plus tard. L'aube se levait à peine et la chambre était plongée dans le silence. Au loin, il entendait le bruit des voitures et les autres sons habituels d'une ville en train de s'éveiller. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et il se sentait étrangement nauséeux. Difficilement, il se redressa en position assisse avant de jeter un regard au corps allongé près du sien.

Draco était bien là, à côté de lui et un sourire paisible flottait sur ses lèvres fines. Le jeune homme blond était toujours couché sur le ventre et ses bras serraient fermement l'oreiller. Ses cheveux clairs retombaient gracieusement sur son visage pâle et détendu. Ainsi, son époux ressemblait à un ange. Un ange magnifique qui ne se doutait pas de toutes les horreurs que son partenaire avait imaginées sur son compte pendant la nuit.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à cette idée avant de quitter la chaleur réconfortante des couvertures pour se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal et il avait l'impression qu'un poignard lui perforait le cœur. Des tremblements incontrôlables agitaient son corps et une peur sourde et irraisonnée lui enserrait désagréablement la gorge.

Il s'appuya lourdement sur le lavabo de marbre en essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Tout à coup, il se pencha pour vomir le peu de nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité la veille. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il s'effondrait en sanglotant sur le sol froid de la salle de bain. Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et il se replia le plus possible en position fœtale. Il se sentait mal mais pire encore, il était terriblement effrayé.

Il venait de passer la nuit la plus horrible de toute sa vie et il avait encore du mal à réaliser que les choses qu'il avait vues, n'étaient pas réelles. Sur quelques heures de sommeil à peine, il s'était inventé une autre vie où il était un jeune magicien aux pouvoirs extraordinaires dont la destinée était condamnée par une prophétie. Il s'était vu en train d'affronter un homme dont la cruauté et l'intolérance n'avaient d'égal que sa laideur physique.

Il avait également assisté, impuissant, à la mise à mort d'un jeune adolescent qui répondait au nom de Cédric. Pire encore, sa stupidité et sa naïveté l'avaient rendu responsable de la mort de sa seule et unique famille : Sirius Black. Son parrain avait été tué alors qu'il était venu au Ministère de la Magie afin de le sauver des Mangemorts envoyés par Lord Voldemort pour récupérer la prophétie.

Mais dans ce monde onirique, il n'était pas seul. Il avait des amis. De véritables amis prêts à donner leur vie s'il le fallait pour sauver la sienne. Et ces deux êtres merveilleux qui l'accompagnaient dans toutes ses aventures, s'appelaient Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Granger, exactement comme l'inconnue qui l'avait abordé la veille…

Il avait aussi une petite amie prénommée Ginny et elle était la sœur cadette de son meilleur ami Ron. Draco était là également dans ce monde onirique. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus troublé, c'était le fait que dans ses rêves son époux était son pire ennemi. Il avait ressenti tant de haine pour le jeune homme blond qu'il avait honte à présent d'avoir pu éprouver ce genre d'émotions même si c'était en songes.

Harry se redressa vivement à cette pensée tandis qu'un intense sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillait. Comment avait-il pu souhaiter la mort de son mari ? En tremblant, il retourna silencieusement dans la chambre à coucher priant le ciel pour que son compagnon soit toujours profondément endormi. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter ses questions alors qu'il était lui-même complètement perdu et perturbé par les cauchemars qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit.

Cette vie qu'il s'était créée en dormant, était aux antipodes de sa véritable existence qui était tranquille et rythmée par un quotidien banal et toujours identique à la veille. En même temps, il préférait sa vie à celle de cet autre Harry qui se voyait contraint à devoir choisir entre tuer un être humain ou être tué. Dans cette vie qu'il s'était inventée, son quotidien n'était fait que de larmes et de combats, de deuils et de déceptions, de mort et de peur. Et de haine.

La haine partout autour de lui et en lui aussi. La haine pour cette communauté magique à laquelle il appartenait. La haine envers Tom Jedusort le meurtrier de ses parents. La haine pour un monde dépourvu de justice et de tolérance. La haine pour cette société d'adultes trop lâche pour combattre un mage noir surpuissant sans se cacher derrière un adolescent. La haine pour les Sangs-Purs fortunés qui se moquaient éperdument du conflit.

La haine pour Draco…

À cette pensée, ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps endormi de son époux. C'était ce détail-là qui l'avait le plus perturbé dans ce simulacre d'existence. Comment pourrait-il donc se retrouver marié depuis cinq ans à un homme qu'il était supposé haïr et qui lui rendait cette haine au centuple près dans son rêve ? Il était intimement convaincu que Draco n'avait jamais rien eu en commun avec le garçon pâle de son cauchemar qui était un être vil, méchant avec tout le monde, arrogant avec ses supérieurs, méprisant envers ce qui n'appartenait pas à sa classe sociale et fier comme un paon.

Certes, son époux était légèrement prétentieux mais il était quand même un être bon et généreux avec les plus démunis et jamais, il ne l'avait entendu rabaisser quelqu'un même si cette personne lui était inférieure. La preuve étant qu'il l'avait choisi comme mari alors qu'il était dépourvu de noblesse et d'éducation. Non, cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. D'ailleurs, la magie n'existait pas et chaque chose avait une explication rationnelle d'après son compagnon. Même lorsqu'un objet se brisait sans raison apparente, Draco avait encore une explication scientifique à lui donner.

Après avoir soupiré profondément, il se recoucha sentant des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille immédiatement. Draco se blottit davantage contre lui sans pour autant se réveiller et Harry se surprit à envier son sommeil paisible et reposant. Lui, il se sentait épuisé moralement par ses cauchemars qui l'avaient plongé dans la plus grande confusion. Tant de choses correspondaient parfaitement avec ce que lui avait dit l'inconnue dans la rue que cela en devenait troublant.

Il était mort de peur à la simple pensée que son époux ait pu lui mentir. Non, c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas croire ça. Il ne _voulait_ pas croire ça ! C'était lui qui était en train de devenir fou. La magie n'existait pas et n'avait jamais existé. Seuls les enfants croyaient en ce genre d'inepties et lui avait passé l'âge de l'enfance depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas remettre en cause cinq ans de mariage juste parce qu'il avait fait plusieurs rêves stupides en une nuit !

Et puis surtout, Draco l'aimait.

Le jeune homme blond avait toujours **ce** regard rempli d'amour pour lui. Il avait toujours un geste attentionné ou un sourire tendre à lui adresser quand quelque chose n'allait pas ou quand il était contrarié. Personne ne serait assez bon comédien pour feindre la passion qui animait son compagnon. Il devait se ressaisir et arriver à contrôler l'angoisse sourde qui ne cessait d'augmenter en lui. Cette histoire n'était que le fruit de son imagination débordante. Draco ne lui mentait pas, il en était sûr.

« - Tu penses à quoi, bébé ? »

Harry sursauta violemment comme pris en flagrant délit en train de transgresser une loi. Comme toujours, il se sentit mal à l'aise lorsque son regard croisa celui de son compagnon qui le sonda silencieusement. Il ressentit une étrange impression d'être violé mentalement mais la sensation disparu rapidement. Il avait conscience qu'il était rouge de gêne et il ne savait pas s'expliquer cette force qui l'empêchait de tout raconter à Draco.

Non, le jeune homme blond ne devait surtout pas se douter de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait tant de mystères sur la rencontre qu'il avait faite la veille et sur ses rêves. Mais quelque chose en lui ne cessait pas de lui hurler qu'il devait garder ses pensées secrètes et il devait au mieux dissimuler l'ombre de cette autre vie qui planait au dessus de lui.

« - Euh…Rien. À rien de spécial. Je…Je voulais encore m'excuser pour hier parce que je n'ai pas pu…Enfin, tu sais quoi. »

Draco lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de l'embrasser doucement. Non, son mari ne pouvait pas être l'adolescent abject et cruel de ses songes. Son compagnon ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Bien sûr, leur couple avait déjà connu des hauts et des bas et ils avaient déjà eu des disputes mais Draco ne lui tenait jamais rancune pour ses éclats de colère. Tout comme il lui pardonnait à chaque fois sa jalousie et sa possessivité. Il avait compris à présent, après cinq ans de vie commune, que ces deux défauts montraient seulement la peur qu'éprouvait son compagnon à l'idée de le perdre.

Le baiser se fit plus passionné et Draco profita de son inattention pour s'allonger sur lui, le clouant de son poids sur le matelas. Ses mains partirent immédiatement en exploration sur la peau douce et satinée du jeune homme brun. Ses doigts avides de sensations repoussaient sans aucun remord les vêtements encombrants qui les empêchaient d'être en contact. Comme toujours, il fut perdu dès la seconde où son partenaire fut nu. Tant de beauté, tant de fragilité émanaient de sa personne qu'il peinait à croire qu'il serrait entre ses bras le _Survivant_.

« - Tu pourrais peut-être te rattraper maintenant… »

Harry soupira discrètement avant d'essayer de se détendre. De toute façon, il savait que Draco ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Et plus il le ferait patienter, plus son époux serait dur à contenter. Alors, il ferma les yeux et il s'évada dans un autre monde où son corps n'existait plus. Il continuait quand même à simuler un semblant de satisfaction pour ne pas vexer son partenaire qui prenait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à l'aimer. Et puis, il ne voulait surtout pas le blesser…

**OoooooooooO**

Draco se tendit soudain au-dessus du corps tremblant d'Harry avant de s'effondrer sur lui. Il était agréablement essoufflé et son corps était enfin pleinement satisfait. Avec un soupir de contentement, il roula sur le dos avant de déposer furtivement ses lèvres sur le front couvert de sueur du jeune homme brun. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes pour retrouver leur souffle puis, Harry se leva en repoussant les bras protecteurs qui l'encerclait fermement.

Il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain en grimaçant d'inconfort. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas, c'était quand ils faisaient l'amour sans préservatif. Ho bien sûr, il ne craignait pas que le jeune homme blond lui transmette une quelconque maladie mais il ne supportait pas la sensation désagréable du sperme froid qui coulait le long de ses cuisses fuselées. Il détestait tellement ça qu'il ressentait le besoin impérieux de se laver jusqu'à effacer la moindre trace de ce qui venait de se passer.

Rageusement, il poussa la porte de la salle d'eau avant de se diriger vers la cabine de la douche. Il se sentait étrangement triste tout à coup et une larme s'échappa de sa paupière droite pour venir s'échouer à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce matin, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait pris aucun plaisir avec Draco et il ne comprenait pas sa soudaine aversion pour le sexe.

Certes, il n'avait jamais apprécié la sodomie mais les préliminaires ne le dérangeaient pas. Au contraire, son époux arrivait toujours à le satisfaire avec ses grandes mains habiles et sa langue coquine. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il avait eu l'impression de revivre le début de son mariage lorsque son devoir conjugal était pire qu'une corvée. Il avait de nouveau cette sensation d'être terriblement sale sans savoir pourquoi. Il éprouvait de nouveau la troublante sensation de ne plus s'appartenir quand son mari était en lui et le possédait sans aucun remord.

Il se doucha rapidement ses muscles se relaxant sous la caresse de l'eau chaude. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre où Draco l'attendait patiemment, il se sentait mieux. Se laver lui avait éclairci les idées et il réalisait à présent à quel point ses rêves étaient stupides et ridicules. Draco l'aimait et cela était suffisant. Certes, il ne retrouverait jamais la mémoire mais il avait quand même de la chance. Il était marié à un homme extraordinaire qui était tout à la fois beau, riche, intelligent et surtout fou amoureux de lui. Son existence aurait pu être mieux s'il se souvenait de son passé mais cela aurait pu être pire également.

« - Désolé, bébé. J'ai oublié de mettre un préservatif. Tu m'en veux ? »

Harry soupira de soulagement. Draco avait apparemment mis son étrange comportement sur le fait qu'il était contrarié à cause de ce petit oubli qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment depuis quelques semaines. Le jeune homme brun fit une moue boudeuse d'enfant gâté qu'il savait irrésistible pour son époux avant de s'allonger sur le lit en tournant le dos à son compagnon. Celui-ci l'enlaça immédiatement pour déposer une pluie de baisers papillons sur sa nuque et ses épaules afin de se faire pardonner.

« - Serre-moi fort… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible mais Draco sembla l'entendre puisque ses bras se refermèrent aussitôt autour de sa taille fine et dénudée. Bercé par la douce étreinte de son époux, Harry sentit ses paupières s'alourdir peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elles se ferment définitivement. Il n'eut alors plus conscience de rien à part du corps chaud qui était collé au sien et il sombra dans un sommeil dépourvu de rêves…

**OoooooooooO**

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il était seul dans le grand lit. Le réveil matin indiquait qu'il était passé midi et il soupira en réalisant qu'il avait perdu sa matinée à dormir. Un mot de Draco était déposé sur la table de nuit et il s'empressa de le lire en souriant tendrement face aux mots doux de son époux. Ce dernier était parti chercher un dossier à son bureau mais il lui promettait de revenir aussi vite que possible.

Le jeune homme brun s'étira longuement avant de se décider à quitter le lit pour descendre dans la cuisine. Son estomac gargouillait bruyamment lui rappelant qu'il avait sauté deux repas depuis la veille. Il était sur le point de se servir une tasse de café bien fort quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit brisant le silence agréable qui l'entourait. Il fronça les sourcils de contrariété se demandant vaguement qui pouvait le déranger alors qu'il venait à peine de se lever.

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois et avec un soupir de résignation, il retourna dans la chambre afin d'enfiler un t-shirt et un jogging au dessus de son boxer noir. Il redescendit ensuite tranquillement à l'étage inférieur priant pour que le visiteur soit déjà parti en pensant la maison vide mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de penser cela que des coups brefs, mais forts, résonnèrent dans le silence prouvant ainsi que la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte d'entrée était en train de perdre patience.

Avec un soupir partagé entre l'exaspération et la résignation, il déverrouilla la porte en tapant le code secret qui couperait l'alarme de l'entrée et il se décida à faire pivoter le montant de bois. Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec l'inconnue qu'il avait croisée la veille. Celle-ci portait une robe rouge et or plutôt ample qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles et il se demanda de quel pays pouvait bien venir cette nouvelle mode des plus ridicules selon lui.

La jeune femme brune était accompagnée d'un groupe de personnes qui portaient tous une tenue identique à la sienne avec quelques différences au niveau des motifs ornant l'étrange habit. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et plus précisément vers la cicatrice qui ornait son front et il se sentit rougir violement sous l'intensité de leurs regards. L'inconnue lui adressa un sourire engageant auquel il répondit par un regard glacial.

« - Que me voulez-vous ? »

Il fut étonné lorsqu'une jeune fille rousse éclata en sanglots avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'étreindre fermement. Une autre personne essuya une larme sur sa joue et il se sentit plus que jamais perdu face à ces gens qui commençaient à lui faire un peu peur. Peut-être était-ce un groupe de terroristes échappés d'un asile ? Il repoussa brusquement la jeune fille qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui et il voulut refermer la porte derrière lui mais celle-ci refusa de bouger malgré tous ses efforts.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

Une vieille femme s'approcha et il sut immédiatement avec certitude qu'elle était le chef du groupe. D'une voix extrêmement polie, elle lui demanda l'autorisation de s'entretenir avec lui pendant quelques minutes dans un endroit plus discret que le pas de sa porte d'entrée. Curieusement, il accepta sans réfléchir la proposition se sentant parfaitement en sécurité avec elle. Il fit donc entrer le groupe dans son salon où il leur apporta du thé et quelques biscuits.

« - Monsieur Evans, ce que je vais vous raconter va vous sembler incroyable mais je vous prie de m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de nous jeter à la porte de votre demeure. Mais avant tout, j'aimerais que vous me disiez où se trouve votre mari. »

« - Draco est parti chercher un dossier à son bureau. Pourquoi ? »

« - Draco ?! C'est ainsi que tu l'appelles maintenant ? Après tout ce que ce connard t'a fait subir quand on était étudiant à Poudlard ! »

Harry regarda avec étonnement le jeune homme roux qui venait de prendre la parole en se relevant vivement du fauteuil dans lequel il venait de s'asseoir une minute plus tôt. Il semblait être particulièrement scandalisé à l'idée qu'il puisse appeler son époux par son prénom et non pas par son nom de famille. Il fronça les sourcils fouillant vainement sa mémoire à la recherche d'un quelconque souvenir concernant une école nommée Poudlard.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as tout oublié, Harry ! C'est impossible !! Comment as-tu pu effacer le mal qu'il nous a fait ? Tu ne te souviens pas de la quatrième et de la fouine bondissante ? Tu ne te rappelles pas qu'il avait pour mission de tuer le professeur Dumbledore ? Tu ne te souviens pas de nous ? De Ginny, ta petite amie ? Merde ! Comment tu as pu nous abandonner sans rien dire il y a 5 ans ? Tu n'as pas pensé à nous ? À notre douleur ? À notre inquiétude ? »

Le jeune homme roux se trouvait maintenant juste devant lui et des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de son visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Et Harry se sentit plus que jamais coupable d'être incapable de se souvenir de son adolescence car il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais vu avant aujourd'hui cet homme qui ne cessait de lui adresser des reproches. Il soupira profondément avant de prendre la parole pour se justifier même s'il ne devait rien à cet inconnu.

« - Je suis navré de vous apprendre que je souffre d'amnésie rétrograde. Je n'ai gardé aucun souvenir de mon adolescence… »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qu'il avait rencontrée la veille lui expliqua brièvement qu'elle pouvait le soigner s'il le souhaitait. Harry hésita quelques secondes tandis qu'elle s'approchait lentement de lui afin de poser contre sa tempe un morceau de bois. Son cœur battait étrangement vite lorsqu'il murmura qu'il acceptait son aide. Il l'entendit murmurer un bref _Finite Incantem_ et une douleur sourde lui traversa le crâne.

Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui alors qu'il était pris de nausées ce qui le força à se précipiter dans la cuisine afin de vomir dans l'évier. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et il s'effondra dans un bruit assourdissant sur le carrelage de pierres froides. Il eut à peine conscience qu'on le soulevait du sol pour l'allonger sur quelque chose de moelleux et de doux. On le força ensuite à avaler de nombreuses potions et il sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience…

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà un chapitre riche en rebondissements et en révélations ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends avec impatience vos réactions et vos théories sur ce qui va se passer maintenant qu'Harry a retrouvé la mémoire. Et oui, Harry Evans était bien Harry Potter le Survivant mais bon, je présume que vous le saviez déjà. Ses amis l'ont retrouvé grâce à Hermione ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Si j'ai beaucoup de reviews (comment ca je fais toujours le même chantage ?), je publierais le plus vite possible la suite ! A vos claviers **

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	7. Chapter 7

**L'ombre d'une autre vie**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance et angst

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Harry Evans-Malfoy a tout pour être heureux : un mari qui l'aime, beaucoup d'argent, une belle maison…Seulement, il souffre d'amnésie et il est incapable de se rappeler son adolescence. Parfois, il croit être quelqu'un de célèbre mais ce n'est qu'une impression…N'est-ce pas ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco sont âgés de 23 ans

- Ils sont mariés depuis 5 ans et ils résident aux USA

- Draco est chef d'un bureau qui rachète des entreprises en faillite dans leur entièreté avant de les démanteler et de les revendre morceaux par morceaux afin d'obtenir un bénéfice à chaque vente.

**Je dédie cette fiction à **_**Vif d'Or**_** puisque c'est son cadeau pour toutes les petites choses qu'elle fait afin de m'aider à améliorer mes histoires. J te remercie de tout mon cœur pour tes corrections et tes conseils si précieux et j'espère que ce présent te montrera, mieux que des mots, ma totale gratitude. **_**Vif d'Or **_** est également ma bêta. **

**Je voudrais remercier **_**JuJ (), Vif d'or, eden, violette (), Ushitora, oO-lunapix-Oo, Bins, macatou, Larina Black (), P'tit lion, nolerierielo (), Fillas, Paprika Star, Isatis, Elaelle, cl0o, yaoi gravi girl, dinah, Sinien, bleuacier, Alanisse, Virginie, C Elise, mai26, onarluca, justine (),Hissha **_**pour m'avoir laissé un message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. MERCI du fond du cœur pour tous vos messages !**

**RE-NOTE IMPORTANTE DE L'AUTEUR : Alors, je vais répondre ici à une question qui revient très souvent dans les reviews. Cette histoire ne deviendra PAS un pairing Harry/Ginny pour plusieurs raisons. La principale étant que je n'aime pas ce couple et que je ne ressens pas l'envie d'écrire une histoire d'amour entre eux. J'ai seulement suivi les bouquins en disant qu'elle était la petite amie d'Harry avant son amnésie. Cette histoire n'est en aucun cas un DRAME sinon je l'aurais indiqué depuis le début. Je sais que les chapitres qui vont suivre ne sont pas joyeux mais cela ne veut pas dire que l'histoire se conclura sur des larmes. **

**Voilà, j'espère qu'avec ces petites précisions vous allez continuer à me lire sans vous inquiéter **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 6**

Une main douce passait une serviette mouillée sur son front diminuant ainsi quelque peu la douleur lancinante de son crâne qui semblait être sur le point de se fendre en deux. Il entendait au loin le bruit vague d'une conversation où son prénom était répété régulièrement et il fronça les sourcils de contrariété. Son dernier souvenir était une dispute des plus désagréables avec Malfoy.

Il se rappelait le regard gris rempli de larmes lorsqu'il s'était posé sur lui et la voix suppliante du Serpentard quand il avait enfin pris la parole après un lourd silence des plus dérangeants entre eux. Il revoyait la chevelure blonde qui auréolait de lumière la tête de sa Némésis qui fixait le sol et Malfoy ne lui avait jamais semblé plus pitoyable qu'à cet instant-là. Il senti grandir en lui ce sentiment de pitié qu'il avait éprouvé quand le Serpentard lui avait avoué…

Avoué quoi, au juste ?

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de se remémorer les mots du jeune homme blond. À vrai dire, il ne savait même plus pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés à se chamailler une fois de plus. Il se concentra davantage cherchant à trouver une explication logique à l'étrange sensation qui enserrait son ventre dans un étau désagréable.

Et puis, pourquoi était-il allongé sur un lit ? Il était sûr de ne pas en être arrivé aux mains avec le Sang Pur. Non, il se souvenait vaguement que ce dernier s'était juste contenté de lui parler et que cela l'avait énervé au plus haut point. Oui, le Serpentard lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait plongé dans une colère noire mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver les mots qui lui avaient fait perde son calme.

Il papillonna quelques secondes des paupières avant de fixer son regard troublé par l'absence de lunettes sur le visage inquiet de Ginny qui lui adressa un sourire éclatant lorsqu'il lui serra tendrement la main. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus vue et son doux parfum de vanille qui flottait dans l'air apaisa immédiatement l'angoisse sourde qu'il sentait monter en lui en voyant à quel point Ginny avait changé.

Elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à l'adolescente un peu rondelette qu'il avait encore embrassée la veille dans un couloir sombre et malodorant du manoir des Black. Ses cheveux roux étaient beaucoup plus longs et moins touffus qu'auparavant et son visage était à présent barré par une légère cicatrice au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière droite. Ses traits étaient sombres et tirés comme quelqu'un qui a trop vu d'horreurs au court de sa vie.

Il se redressa brusquement en position assise remarquant pour la première fois l'étrange endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Hermione et Ron approchèrent rapidement du lit dès qu'ils remarquèrent qu'il était réveillé et en moins de deux secondes, il se retrouva entouré par les membres principaux de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Tous avaient horriblement vieillis depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces changements physiques.

Après tout, cela devait faire à peine quelques heures qu'il avait quitté le quartier général de l'Ordre pour se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par Malfoy sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Et voilà que Ron avait à présent un bras en moins et que Tonks avait le ventre rond d'une femme enceinte de plusieurs mois ! Tout le monde avait changé et il remarqua seulement les places vides. Il manquait tant de personnes aussi ! Où étaient passées Dean, Neville, Luna et Seamus ?

Il allait enfin ouvrir la bouche pour leur demander pourquoi il se trouvait, une fois de plus, à l'infirmerie et pourquoi il lui semblait que le temps s'était soudain accéléré depuis son réveil quand un élancement particulièrement douloureux lui traversa la tempe droite. Il porta rapidement ses mains à son front et une pressante envie de vomir lui enserra douloureusement la gorge.

Et alors, seulement, il se rappela.

Il se revit épouser Draco Malfoy dans une église perdue au milieu de nulle part et immédiatement, son regard se porta sur sa main gauche où une alliance d'or blanc d'origine sorcière brillait légèrement à son annulaire. Il se revit également quitter son Angleterre natale pour partir s'installer dans un pays inconnu qui se trouvait bien trop loin de ses amis pour que ceux-ci sachent le piège dans lequel il était tombé.

Il rougit violement lorsqu'il se souvint que le Serpentard lui avait fait l'amour de nombreuses fois et qu'il lui était même arrivé de prendre plaisir à se faire aimer par son ennemi d'enfance. Il enfouit vivement son visage entre ses mains refusant d'affronter les regards inquiets et curieux de ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas son manque d'enthousiasme à les revoir après cette longue séparation.

Mais pire que tout, il se souvenait parfaitement à présent du sort d'amnésie que Malfoy lui avait lancé juste après lui avoir demandé piteusement pardon pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ce salaud lui avait effacé la mémoire ! Ce connard avait osé abuser de lui et lui mentir sur sa véritable identité pendant cinq années interminables ! La haine lui brûlait les entrailles ainsi que la honte de s'être laissé avoir comme un débutant pour un stupide Sang Pur.

« - Harry ! Harry, ça va ? Tu…Tu te souviens de nous maintenant ? »

Il tourna son regard vers sa petite-amie qui lui souriait tristement craignant apparemment qu'il ne la rejette encore une fois. Mais, heureusement pour lui, il se rappelait parfaitement d'eux à présent ! Il se souvenait de ces personnes et de ce qu'elles représentaient pour lui. Il serra contre lui Ginny enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure flamboyante retenant de toutes ses forces les larmes qu'il sentait poindre au bord de ses paupières.

Cinq ans ! Cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas serrée dans ses bras ! Cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de Ron en train de se moquer de son amour pour sa sœur cadette. Cinq ans qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas pris la main pour le consoler après un combat plus éprouvant que les autres. Cinq ans qu'il ne savait plus rien de cette guerre qu'il était censé gagner pour libérer les Sangs Impurs de leur crainte de voir un jour Voldemort régner en maître absolu sur leur monde.

« - Je me souviens de tout…Merlin, j'aimerais avoir oublié ce que ce connard m'a fait! J'ai dû rater tant de choses ! Cinq ans de guerre déjà…Qui…Qui est mort ? »

Cette question lui brûlait la langue depuis qu'il avait pris conscience que pendant cinq ans, il n'avait plus appartenu au monde magique. Cinq années pendant lesquelles il avait mené une existence paisible et tranquille pendant que d'autres mourraient au nom d'un idéal qu'il se devait de défendre. Des gens étaient morts parce qu'il n'avait pas été là pour s'opposer à Voldemort et s'il avait été absent, c'était uniquement à cause du Serpentard décoloré qui lui servait d'époux !

« - Neville a été tué le premier par Bellatrix Lestrange, il y a 5 ans justement. C'était le lendemain de ta disparition. Il était parti à ta recherche et il avait trouvé un repaire de mangemorts. Il… Il croyait bien faire en les attaquant avant l'arrivée des renforts mais… Il n'était pas assez fort. Elle n'a eu aucune pitié pour lui. Et puis, il y a eu Dean et Seamus dans une attaque sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Bill, il y a deux ans lorsqu'il a essayé d'empêcher un sorcier de faire exploser le _Ministère de la Magie_. Fleur est paralysée sur un lit depuis ce jour, elle…Elle ne remarchera jamais d'après les médicomages. »

Hermione s'arrêta de parler un instant, ses paupières se fermant sous le flot de souvenirs douloureux qui l'assaillait et Harry eut mal pour elle. Elle avait du voir tant d'horreurs qu'il lui avait été épargnées puisqu'il n'était pas là aux moments des faits. Il repensa au sourire timide de Neville, aux blagues idiotes de Seamus et aux bavardages incessants de Dean. Ils allaient tellement lui manquer…

Il n'avait même pas pu leur dire au revoir ou les serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Ils étaient partis sans savoir à quel point, ils comptaient pour lui et à quel point il les aimait. Il n'avait jamais pensé à leur dire cela du temps de Poudlard et puis, la guerre lui avait pris tout son temps et il en avait oublié les choses essentielles comme rappeler à un ami combien il est important. Il n'avait même pas pu se recueillir sur leurs dépouilles et tout ça à cause de Malfoy !

« - Harry, dis-nous ce qui s'est passé pendant ces cinq ans avec Malfoy et crois-moi qu'on lui fera payer très cher le mal qu'il a osé te faire ! »

Ron venait de le sortir brutalement de ses sombres pensées en prenant la parole et il releva timidement la tête pour affronter le regard bleu de son meilleur ami. Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point le jeune homme roux avait changé. Il se rappelait de l'adolescent maladroit qui le suivait partout en s'amusant de tout et de rien. Lui, il ne se souvenait que du Ron que la guerre n'avait pas encore rattrapé. Il ne connaissait pas, ou plus, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui avec ce regard éteint et vide de passion, presque vide de vie.

Il soupira profondément plusieurs fois de suite pour se donner assez de courage pour avouer la vérité à ses amis et aux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais aurait-il vraiment la force de leur raconter ce que Malfoy avait osé lui faire subir pendant ces cinq années de mariage ? Oserait-il franchement leur raconter à quel point son existence avait été facile et dépourvue de toute contrainte et de tout souci ? Comment leur dire qu'il avait été heureux en quelque sorte pendant ces cinq années d'exil ?

Merlin, oui, il avait été heureux ! Pendant cinq ans, il n'y avait plus eu d'épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de sa tête. Il n'y avait plus eu de prophétie à accomplir pour sauver le monde. Il n'y avait plus eu de combat, plus de violence, plus de larmes et de sang dans ses songes. Il ne savait pas comment le Serpentard s'y était pris mais il était arrivé à couper définitivement le lien qui le reliait à Tom.

D'un côté, il se sentait quelque peu redevable envers le jeune homme blond parce qu'il lui avait montré ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il n'était pas le _Survivant_. Mais en même temps, le Serpentard par son acte égoïste avait condamné plusieurs de ses amis à la mort parce qu'il n'était plus là pour leur donner assez d'espoir pour croire en un monde meilleur. Et il haïssait Draco de tout son être pour cela !

« - Je me souviens que Malfoy est venu me trouver parce qu'il avait un truc à m'avouer et je ne sais plus pourquoi la conversation a dégénérée en dispute sans qu'il me dise ce qu'il me voulait. Ensuite, je me rappelle vaguement qu'il m'a demandé de lui pardonner et il…Il m'a lancé un sort d'amnésie ou un sortilège de ce genre-là. J'ai perdu connaissance, je crois, pendant plusieurs heures. En tout cas, lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital et il était là. Je ne me souvenais plus de rien concernant mon adolescence. Ma vie s'arrêtait à la veille de mon onzième anniversaire… »

Harry repoussa brusquement les couvertures de son lit d'infirmerie pour se lever. Il se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la fenêtre entrouverte contre laquelle il appuya son front en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se remémorer avec plus de facilité ce qui c'était passé cinq ans plutôt. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal tandis que des images de Malfoy et de lui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Comment le jeune homme blond avait-il pu lui mentir à ce point ? Comment diable avait-il pu jouer aussi bien la comédie de l'amour passionnel alors qu'il n'éprouvait que de la haine pour lui en réalité ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu l'éloigner du monde magique quand celui-ci avait le plus besoin de lui pour lutter contre Voldemort et ses partisans ? Et puis, pourquoi l'idée que le Sang Pur ne l'avait jamais aimé lui faisait-elle aussi mal ?

Après tout, il s'en moquait éperdument !

Oui, il ferait en sorte d'oublier le plus vite possible la douceur des mains de son époux sur sa peau et sur son corps fragile. Il effacerait à jamais de son esprit ses sourires tendres et amoureux qui illuminaient une pièce entière. Il ne se souviendrait pas non plus de leur promenade quotidienne dans le parc main dans la main. Il ne voulait même pas se rappeler à quel point le Serpentard avait pu le rendre heureux pendant cinq ans.

Non, il voulait juste se rappeler qu'à cause de lui Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient morts. Il voulait simplement retenir ces nuits où il avait été obligé de se soumettre face à son mari alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Et il se promit qu'il lui ferait payer l'handicape de Fleur et la mort de Bill. Il lui ferait regretter amèrement de l'avoir kidnappé pour qu'il retrouve Ron trop tard pour sauver son bras et pour préserver Hermione de la guerre. Oh oui, il allait lui faire payer tout cela très cher !

D'une voix tremblante, il reprit son récit là où il l'avait laissé refusant de regarder ses amis qui ne manqueraient pas de percevoir son malaise s'il leur faisait face. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer à quel point cette histoire l'avait touché. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils voient la haine qui était en train de gangréner peu à peu son cœur à l'idée de tout le mal que Malfoy avait causé sans le savoir.

« - Il est venu me voir tous les jours à l'hôpital et un soir, il m'a embrassé. Je l'ai repoussé et il m'a expliqué que l'on était sur le point de se marier lorsque j'avais eu un accident de voiture qui m'avait privé de ma mémoire. Je…Je ne voulais pas le croire au début mais après, j'ai bien dû reconnaître que je ne me souvenais de rien. Je…J'avais peur. J'étais perdu dans un monde inconnu et…J'étais seul. Lui était là, pour moi. J'ai fini par accepter de l'épouser et nous sommes partis vivre aux USA. »

Il leur fit lentement face et ses yeux plongèrent dans le regard bleu azur de Ginny qui pleurait silencieusement dans les bras d'Hermione. Il savait que pour elle ce mariage était la pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il prenait brutalement conscience du fait qu'il n'était même plus sûr de l'aimer après cette longue séparation.

C'est à elle qu'il s'adressa sachant que les autres n'étaient plus concernés par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter. Mais, même s'il allait terriblement la blesser par ses propos, il lui devait avant tout la vérité parce que la jeune femme rousse l'avait attendu sagement pendant cinq ans priant le ciel pour qu'il lui revienne. Et en la fixant, il se rendit compte à quel point ses sentiments étaient devenus incertains. Ce n'était plus comme avant…Avant Malfoy.

« - Je…Je suis désolé, Ginny mais je…Je ne te suis pas resté fidèle pendant tout ce temps…J'ai eu…J'ai eu plusieurs fois des rapports sexuels avec Malfoy depuis notre mariage et…Tu sais le problème majeur des mariages sorciers. Je suis à jamais lié à lui maintenant… »

Ginny enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hermione pleurant de plus en plus fort tandis qu'il lui avouait qu'il l'avait trompée avec un homme qui avait toujours méprisé ouvertement sa famille. Mais pire que tout, comme il avait consommé son mariage avec le Sang Pur, il se retrouvait enchaîné à jamais au Serpentard jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Il ne pourrait donc pas se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il était condamné à rester pour le reste de sa vie _Monsieur Harry Potter Malfoy_.

Il comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de trahison qui devait grandir dans le cœur de la jeune femme à l'idée que son petit ami avait entretenu une relation suivie avec une autre personne qu'elle. Et il détesta Malfoy encore plus pour cela. Il le haït pour réussir à le faire douter de ses sentiments envers Ginny et pour avoir gâché sa vie tout simplement. Maladroitement, il la serra contre lui tentant d'apaiser sa souffrance même s'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour atténuer sa peine.

« - Bien, les choses sont claires. À présent, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi Malfoy a fait cela. »

Maugrey venait de briser le silence lourd qui régnait depuis quelques minutes en posant la question qui tournait en boucle dans les esprits des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Harry soupira profondément se posant lui aussi cette question effrayante. Pourquoi le jeune homme blond avait-il fait une bêtise pareille ? Qu'avait-il gagné en le privant de sa mémoire ? Peut-être était-ce un plan de Tom pour l'éloigner des champs de bataille ? Peut-être avait-il juste fait cela pour se venger ?

« - Il me semble, pourtant, que c'est évident ! Il a fait ça parce qu'il était amoureux de Harry et qu'il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec lui. C'est un geste désespéré pour obtenir autre chose que de la haine de la personne qu'il aimait. »

Hermione détourna la tête lorsque les regards convergèrent vers elle à cause de ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer. Harry se sentit pris de vertiges à l'idée que Malfoy ait pu vraiment faire cela par amour pour lui. Il le détestait tellement ! Ce crétin était responsable de la mort de ses amis qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger à cause de son absence et il décida qu'il était plus que temps pour lui d'aller interroger le Sang Pur sur les motivations obscures qui l'avaient poussé à commettre un tel acte inconsidéré…

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que la réaction d'Harry ne vous a pas déçus. Je ne voulais pas qu'il déteste Draco parce que ce-dernier l'a quand même rendu heureux en l'éloignant de la guerre et de sa mission de sauveur. Mais, d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il lui pardonne son geste puisque cela a entraîné la mort de plusieurs de ses amis proches. Pour ce qui est du cas de Ginny, vous voilà certainement rassuré. Harry ne sait plus trop où il en est dans ses sentiments et cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions et vos impressions sur ce chapitre ainsi que vos théories que j'adore lire **

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	8. Chapter 8

**L'ombre d'une autre vie**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance et angst

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Harry Evans-Malfoy a tout pour être heureux : un mari qui l'aime, beaucoup d'argent, une belle maison…Seulement, il souffre d'amnésie et il est incapable de se rappeler son adolescence. Parfois, il croit être quelqu'un de célèbre mais ce n'est qu'une impression…N'est-ce pas ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco sont âgés de 23 ans

- Ils sont mariés depuis 5 ans et ils résident aux USA

- Draco est chef d'un bureau qui rachète des entreprises en faillite dans leur entièreté avant de les démanteler et de les revendre morceaux par morceaux afin d'obtenir un bénéfice à chaque vente.

**Je dédie cette fiction à **_**Vif d'Or**_** puisque c'est son cadeau pour toutes les petites choses qu'elle fait afin de m'aider à améliorer mes histoires. J te remercie de tout mon cœur pour tes corrections et tes conseils si précieux et j'espère que ce présent te montrera, mieux que des mots, ma totale gratitude. **_**Vif d'Or **_** est également ma bêta. **

**Je voudrais remercier **_**blue-feather, Hlo, toutynetenmec (),Writer of the Shadows, azadele, Vif d'or, P'tit lion, mai26, Tetsushi, Cassis Blake, harry-gold-child, onarluca, C Elise, Fillas, Sinien, cora760, Saphyre (), Alanisse, JuJ (), phenixnoir, Isatis, phenixmiyavi, justine (), elaelle, Ushitora, cl0o, Hissha, bleuacier, lise261, yaoi gravi girl, Junno-chan **_**pour m'avoir laissé un message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. MERCI du fond du cœur pour tous vos messages !**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Phenixnoir dans l'espoir (vain ?) de voir un nouveau chapitre updaté sur une de ses fictions ! **

**Je dédie également ce chapitre à Phenixmiyavi !**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 7**

Harry transplana immédiatement dans la maison qu'il avait partagée pendant cinq ans avec Malfoy tentant de refouler sa colère et sa rancune. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre les autres membres de l'Ordre de ne pas l'accompagner afin de régler son compte à la fouine bondissante comme le surnommait encore Ron. Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils viennent avec lui alors qu'il avait déjà tant de choses à régler avec le Serpentard.

Il voulait d'abord parler seul à seul avec son très cher époux. Il désirait ardemment entendre de la bouche de Draco les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir comme cela avec tant de haine et de mépris envers ses sentiments personnels. Il n'était même pas homosexuel et il avait subi pendant cinq ans la passion d'un autre homme parce que celui-ci lui avait menti sur toute la ligne.

Et malgré tout ce que pouvait prétendre Hermione, il n'appelait pas cela de l'amour. Si Malfoy avait vraiment été sincèrement amoureux de lui, il se serait contenté de le savoir heureux avec Ginny sans chercher à s'approprier son cœur contre sa volonté. S'il l'avait vraiment aimé, il n'aurait jamais trahi le peu de confiance qu'il lui accordait pour lui planter le couteau dans le dos comme il l'avait fait cinq ans auparavant.

Avec un sourire désabusé, il s'efforça de reconnaître que si c'était une vengeance de la part du Serpentard, celui-ci avait parfaitement réussi son coup. Il se retrouvait maintenant à jamais enchaîné à un homme qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer et ce dernier avait honteusement profité de son corps pendant cinq ans avant de se faire prendre. Il ne lui restait plus rien d'intime, plus rien à cacher qui n'avait pas été dévoilé au Sang Pur qui savait tout de lui pour ainsi dire.

Il fit rapidement le tour de la maison pour constater que le jeune homme blond n'était visiblement pas rentré de son bureau. Le voyant du répondeur clignotait doucement et avec un soupir résigné, Harry appuya sur le bouton pour écouter les messages enregistrés pendant son absence. Sur l'un d'eux, Draco lui annonçait qu'il arriverait plus tard que prévu mais qu'il aurait sans aucun doute une surprise pour se faire pardonner.

Etrangement son cœur se serra lorsqu'il entendit la voix douce et calme de son époux. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas le jeune homme blond parce que celui-ci était un homme et qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Mais il avait quand même passé cinq années avec Malfoy et il avait appris à apprécier la personnalité originale du Sang Pur qui, sous une apparence glaciale, cachait en réalité un cœur en or.

Et puis, il eut un terrible doute.

L'amour prenait-il vraiment en compte quelque chose d'aussi basique qu'une orientation sexuelle ? Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui. Après tout, il avait éprouvé quand même beaucoup de tendresse pour le Serpentard avant que sa mémoire ne lui soit rendue. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais pour autant désiré son corps ce qui prouvait que le sexe restait une barrière entre eux. Malfoy n'était pas une femme et cela lui poserait toujours un problème.

Il fit de nouveau le tour de la maison voulant s'imprégner une dernière fois de cet environnement tellement familier tout en étant complètement étranger et il fut étonné de constater que chaque pièce avait son lot de bons souvenirs. Il finit son tour par le salon où il contempla longuement le sofa sur lequel il avait l'habitude de s'allonger avec Draco le soir lorsqu'ils regardaient ensemble la TV.

Ensuite, son regard fut attiré par la photographie qui ornait la table basse. La photo datait de quelques années déjà et elle le représentait avec Draco au bord des canaux de Venise. Le Serpentard lui avait fait visiter tous les plus beaux pays d'Europe en seulement quelques années de mariage et il se souvenait avec émotion de tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir grâce au Sang Pur.

Une larme glissa soudain le long de sa joue pour venir s'échouer au coin de ses lèvres fermement serrées l'une contre l'autre. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il avait cette envie de pleurer qui lui enserrait la gorge et le cœur. Envie de pleurer parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire que tous ses beaux souvenirs de bonheur n'étaient que des mensonges et pourtant, c'était la vérité.

Il se décida à monter au premier étage afin de récupérer ses vêtements ainsi que ses effets personnels. Il ne voulait rien laisser au Serpentard. Il se sentait tellement trahi au fond de lui. Il avait cru pendant cinq années que Draco l'aimait alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Et quand bien même cela serait la vérité, lui, il était tout simplement incapable d'aimer le Serpentard. Au mieux, ils pourraient essayer d'être amis mais il ne pourrait jamais lui donner plus que cela. Il referma le sac dans lequel il avait jeté ses affaires et en se retournant pour quitter la chambre, son regard se posa sur le lit aux draps défaits dans lequel ils avaient fait l'amour le matin même.

Fait l'amour vraiment ? Il hésita une seconde avant de s'approcher pour s'asseoir sur matelas recouvert de draps de soie. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore ressentir les caresses douces et tendres de Draco sur son corps. Il se souvenait aussi de la manière avec laquelle il le possédait lentement essayant toujours de lui faire le moins de mal possible. Il se rappelait des nombreuses nuits où le jeune homme blond avait boudé ses propres désirs pour ne s'occuper que de son plaisir à lui.

En réalité, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, ce qui le blessait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était les mots de Draco. Ces mots que personne ne lui avait jamais dits avec autant de sincérité dans le regard. Ces mots qui lui avaient donné l'impression d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Ces mots en lesquels il avait naïvement crus comme un enfant à qui on les dirait pour la première fois.

Il entendait encore les promesses d'amour éternel que lui faisait son époux pendant leur moment d'intimité. Il lui promettait monts et merveilles sans jamais s'arrêter de mentir, en réalité. Tout n'était que mascarade et tromperie. Tous ces mots n'étaient là en fait que pour endormir sa méfiance et pour être sûr qu'il ne partirait pas puisqu'en tant que bon Griffondor, il ne s'imaginerait jamais que quelqu'un puisse dire de telles choses simplement pour contrôler le cœur d'une personne.

Rageusement, il se releva jetant au passage un objet sur le sol. Il s'était vraiment fait avoir en beauté sur toute la ligne ! Il pouvait même dire qu'il s'était fait _baiser_ dans tous les sens du terme ! Malfoy avait du bien se fendre la poire en le voyant si soumis et si docile sous ses doigts à cause d'une flopée de mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour le Serpentard.

Les larmes coulèrent enfin librement sur son visage et il se recoucha sur le grand lit froid se roulant en boule dans les draps qui sentaient encore l'odeur d'après rasage de Malfoy. En vérité, il était mort de peur à l'idée de devoir affronter son époux bientôt. Il avait peur d'apprendre que Draco avait fait cela dans l'unique but de l'éloigner autant que possible de la guerre ou juste pour se venger de lui et de ses amis. Mais il avait encore plus peur d'entendre le Serpentard lui dire qu'il avait fait cela par amour.

Comment réagirait-il si Draco lui avouait cela ? Comment pourrait-il le regarder en face et lui dire que jamais, il ne pourrait l'aimer en retour ? Que jamais, il ne pourrait lui pardonner de lui avoir volé cinq ans de sa vie même si c'était par amour ? Que jamais plus, il ne pourrait le regarder en face parce qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble et que cela le mortifiait au plus haut point ? Comment, Merlin, comment pourrait-il lui dire qu'il le haïssait et qu'il se moquait pas mal de ses sentiments ?

Il n'avait qu'un seul vrai regret dans toute cette histoire. En effet, s'il s'avérait que Malfoy avait vraiment fait cela parce qu'il était stupidement tombé amoureux de lui, alors il était presque sûr de regretter quelque part tout au fond de lui d'être incapable de rendre cette passion au jeune homme blond. Parce que ce dernier avait vraiment tout fait pour le rendre heureux pendant ces cinq années de mensonges et de tromperies.

Malgré cela, il se révélait incapable de passer au dessus de leurs sept années de haine même si le Serpentard avait tout fait pour se rattraper au cours de leurs années de vie commune. Non, il ne pourrait jamais voir en lui autre chose qu'un ancien ennemi d'enfance ou peut-être un ami avec le temps. L'oubli lui avait donné cette merveilleuse capacité de tout reconstruire sans se poser de questions et surtout sans avoir de préjugés.

Mais à présent qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il ne pouvait plus aimer le Serpentard. Il en était devenu tout simplement incapable. Il y avait trop de barrières qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Il y avait eu trop de haine entre eux pour qu'il puisse surmonter leurs différences afin de construire quelque chose de nouveau avec le jeune homme blond. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il était hétérosexuel et que le corps de Malfoy le laissait de marbre.

Et puis surtout, il y avait Ginny.

Il était amoureux de la jeune fille rousse depuis si longtemps qu'il était incapable de la quitter. Oui, il l'aimait encore, sûrement différemment, mais il en était toujours amoureux. Elle lui avait tant manqué pendant ces cinq années d'exil loin de ses bras et de son sourire candide. Il avait tant de choses à rattraper avec elle. Draco lui avait volé ce temps qu'il aurait du partager avec sa petite amie et personne d'autre.

Pourtant, son cœur se serra lorsqu'il imagina le mal qu'il allait infliger au Sang Pur en le rejetant mais il n'avait pas le choix. Malfoy avait conscience que rien n'était possible entre eux. Et même s'il était prêt à lui pardonner son geste dans quelques années, il ne voulait plus jamais revoir le Serpentard. Non, il ne voulait plus jamais le voir devant lui après aujourd'hui.

Il avait détruit trop de choses en lui et il avait commis un acte monstrueux en le privant de sa mémoire et de ses amis. L'amour ne pouvait pas être une excuse acceptable pour son geste. Il avait trompé sa confiance et profité de son état de faiblesse causé par son amnésie pour le contraindre à l'épouser et à lui donner son corps comme le ferait n'importe quelle épouse docile et soumise

Il redescendit dans le salon où il patienta encore une heure avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur son époux qui chantonnait un air à la mode. Draco apparut devant lui rayonnant de bonheur et il se sentit étrangement coupable à l'idée que dans quelques minutes, il allait briser à tout jamais cet homme. Certes, il le détestait mais il n'était pas pour autant content du mal qu'il allait lui infliger.

Malfoy lui tendit un énorme bouquet de roses rouges et Harry soupira longuement avant d'oser croiser le regard de son époux pour la première fois depuis que celui-ci était arrivé. Le temps sembla se suspendre et le jeune homme blond se figea complètement en écarquillant démesurément les yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent ensuite avant que son visage ne redevienne le masque de froideur et d'indifférence qu'il lui avait toujours connu depuis leur première rencontre chez Madame Guipure.

« - Tu as retrouvé la mémoire. »

Sa voix était totalement neutre. Harry ouvrit inutilement la bouche pour répondre mais il finit par la refermer sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il était supposé interpréter cette réaction qu'il n'avait pas envisagée. Pour lui, il était évident que Draco allait réagir d'une façon ou d'autre soit en se moquant de lui ou en s'énervant. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il resterait aussi calme face à cette découverte.

D'ailleurs, il ne lui posait même pas la question. Il affirmait cela ayant parfaitement perçu la différence entre le Harry amnésique et le Harry se souvenant de tout. Finalement, le jeune homme brun hocha la tête pour répondre positivement et il détourna le regard comme si c'était lui le coupable des deux. Comme si c'était lui qui avait commis un crime impardonnable en retrouvant cette mémoire que Draco lui avait impitoyablement volée.

Pourtant, alors que la colère montait brusquement en lui face à cette attitude méprisante et froide, Harry se figea face au Serpentard. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête pour tenter de lui cacher la larme qui glissait doucement sur sa peau pâle et le jeune homme blond étouffa un sanglot entre ses mains. Le cœur d'Harry se déchira face à cette vision de sa Némésis en train de craquer devant lui comme pendant la 6ème année quand il l'avait surpris en train de pleurer dans les toilettes des filles…

Et soudain, il se détesta.

Il se détesta parce qu'il était le _Sauveur_ et que de ce fait, Draco paierait très cher son acte. Dès que leur conversation serait finie, des aurors transplaneraient pour l'embraquer afin de le conduire au Ministère de la Magie. Maugrey les avait déjà prévenus avant son départ et il savait pertinemment ce qui pendait au nez du jeune homme blond. Malfoy serait jugé et sali avant d'être envoyé pour le restant de ses jours à Azkaban parce qu'il avait osé s'en prendre au _Survivant_.

« - Tu veux sans doute savoir pourquoi j'ai fais ça. »

C'était de nouveau plus une affirmation qu'une question. Harry hocha la tête pour la seconde fois ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour prendre la parole. Il admirait secrètement la force qu'avait le Serpentard de ne pas tenter de fuir ses responsabilités. Il devait bien se douter qu'il serait jugé et condamné pour son acte mais il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter contrairement à lui qui ne pensait qu'à cela.

Draco le dépassa silencieusement pour aller s'effondrer sur le sofa où ils avaient partagé tant de bons moments ensemble. Il semblait être découragé et abattu par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Harry avait retrouvé la mémoire malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises pour empêcher cela. Il ne s'était pas contenté de jeter un simple sort d'amnésie. Non, il avait fait en sorte de modifier également certains de ses souvenirs et puis, il avait placé comme protection des migraines insupportables dès qu'un souvenir reviendrait faire surface dans son esprit.

Cela avait fonctionné parfaitement pendant cinq ans mais depuis quelques mois déjà, il avait noté qu'Harry se rappelait de plus en plus de détails anodins qu'il aurait du avoir complètement oublié et cela l'avait sérieusement inquiété quand le jeune homme brun avait commencé à faire des rêves où il revivait son passé. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que ce moment finirait par arriver tôt ou tard mais il avait voulu croire qu'il pourrait l'empêcher. Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir payer pour le crime qu'il avait commis mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Si Harry le quittait, sa vie entière n'avait plus aucun sens…

**OooooooooO**

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. En tout cas, vous en savez un peu plus sur ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Harry depuis qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire. J'espère que ses sentiments sont assez crédibles parce que c'est relativement dur d'expliquer à quel point il est déchiré entre son amour et sa haine pour Draco. Dans le chapitre suivant, je mets plus l'accent sur Draco, sur ses sentiments et j'explique pourquoi il a décidé d'effacer la mémoire d'Harry. J'attends vos commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience comme toujours et j'espère qu'ils seront nombreux afin de me motiver à publier plus vite lol !**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton **


	9. Chapter 9

**L'ombre d'une autre vie**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance et angst

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Harry Evans-Malfoy a tout pour être heureux : un mari qui l'aime, beaucoup d'argent, une belle maison…Seulement, il souffre d'amnésie et il est incapable de se rappeler son adolescence. Parfois, il croit être quelqu'un de célèbre mais ce n'est qu'une impression…N'est-ce pas ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco sont âgés de 23 ans

- Ils sont mariés depuis 5 ans et ils résident aux USA

- Draco est chef d'un bureau qui rachète des entreprises en faillite dans leur entièreté avant de les démanteler et de les revendre morceaux par morceaux afin d'obtenir un bénéfice à chaque vente.

**Je dédie cette fiction à **_**Vif d'Or**_** puisque c'est son cadeau pour toutes les petites choses qu'elle fait afin de m'aider à améliorer mes histoires. J te remercie de tout mon cœur pour tes corrections et tes conseils si précieux et j'espère que ce présent te montrera, mieux que des mots, ma totale gratitude. **_**Vif d'Or **_** est également ma bêta. **

**Je voudrais remercier **_**virginie2 (), phenixmiyavi, justine (), Isatis, P'tit lion, champi (), Sept, cl0o, Vif d'or, yaoi gravi girl, ooooblack sirioooo, Fillas, Bins, Flick-Flack, blue-feather, Mailyn, ayuluna, harry-gold-child (), Elaelle, Paprika Star (), Alfgard, Loan (), mai26, C Elise, onarluca, lise261, Gizmo, oO-lunapix-Oo, azadele, Nadia Amadeo et Virginie **_**pour m'avoir laissé un message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. MERCI du fond du cœur pour tous vos messages !**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 8**

Draco soupira profondément plusieurs fois de suite avant de se décider à affronter le regard accusateur de son époux. Ce dernier se tenait debout devant lui plus raide qu'un bâton et ses sourcils étaient froncés par la contrariété. Le jeune homme blond ferma les paupières un bref instant cherchant en lui les mots qui expliqueraient son geste qui ressemblait plus à un crime qu'à un acte d'amour désespéré.

Pourtant, il avait fait cela par amour.

Harry ne le croirait jamais ! Harry ne saurait jamais ce que cela faisait d'aimer sans rien recevoir en retour. Il ne pourrait jamais deviner à quel point cela faisait mal d'aimer aussi fort quelqu'un ! Tellement fort qu'il avait parfois l'impression que son cœur allait se déchirer en deux lorsqu'il lui faisait face. Tellement fort qu'il avait envisagé de mettre fin à ses jours pour ne plus avoir à endurer l'enfer qu'était devenu sa vie lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux du _Survivant_.

Et puis, comment lui dire les tourments de son âme ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui et que si jamais il venait à le quitter ce soir-là, il ne pourrait pas faire un pas de plus ? Si son époux partait, il ne lui restait plus aucune raison d'être encore sur cette terre ! Il avait perdu sa mère pendant la guerre et son père était à jamais emprisonné à Azkaban. Il n'avait plus personne à qui se raccrocher si Harry le quittait.

Il l'aimait tellement ! Jusqu'à la mort. Jusqu'à mourir d'amour pour lui. Jusqu'à folie même ! Jusqu'à commettre les pires atrocités pour obtenir de lui un peu plus que de la haine. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à effacer la mémoire de Potter en utilisant un sortilège de magie noire ancien et presque inconnu dans le monde magique. Mais il avait fait cela aussi pour sauver Harry de la guerre qui ne pourrait s'achever qu'avec la mort du jeune homme brun, il en était intimement convaincu.

Il aimait follement le _Survivant_ depuis qu'il avait 16 ans et pendant deux ans, il avait été assez naïf pour croire que le fait de le voir quotidiennement lui suffirait à être heureux. Il avait réellement cru qu'il était assez fort pour supporter de le regarder exister sans pouvoir l'approcher. Il avait même cru qu'il arriverait à accepter le fait que Ginny était sa petite-amie et sûrement sa future femme. Mais il s'était lourdement trompé et il n'avait réalisé que trop tard qu'il était incapable de se contenter de ces miettes de lui volées à son insu.

Oui, il était incapable de se contenter de l'observer vivre de loin.

Parce que l'indifférence du jeune homme brun était trop lourde à supporter. Parce que sa haine le détruisait lentement plus les semaines passaient alors qu'il n'existait même plus dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Parce que cet amour à sens unique le rongeait de l'intérieur comme un acide qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Parce que ses sentiments ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un poison dans ses veines et que cette histoire finirait par le tuer, il en avait conscience.

Peut-être aussi parce qu'il le désirait si fort qu'il avait peur de commettre un crime encore plus atroce que celui de le priver de ses souvenirs. Sûrement parce qu'il voulait que ses rêves deviennent enfin réalité. Parce qu'il souhaitait, plus que tout, connaître le goût de sa peau et la saveur unique de son corps. Ou peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement voulu échapper à la folie qui le guettait un peu plus chaque jour.

Et surtout parce qu'aimer d'un amour à sens unique nécessitait un courage et une abnégation de soi qu'il ne possédait pas et parce que s'il était arrivé le pire à sa Némésis, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en remettre. Il n'aurait jamais pu accepter de le voir mourir car, pour lui, un monde sans Harry représentait l'Enfer. Un monde sans Potter, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer sans ressentir une atroce douleur au niveau du cœur.

Comment continuer à vivre s'il perdait sa seule raison d'être encore debout après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était devenu mangemort? Comment survivre sans ses yeux verts, sans ses cheveux noirs, sans sa peau couleur pain d'épice, sans sa voix grave, sans ses sourires qui ne s'adressaient jamais lui ? Comme exister à travers quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

Il savait qu'il serait incapable de tourner la page et de passer à autre chose si Harry perdait la vie au cours de la guerre. Il n'aurait tout simplement jamais pu accepter l'idée de n'avoir rien tenté pour conquérir le jeune homme brun avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour qu'un _**ensemble**_ hypothétique puisse exister. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait conscience que son ennemi d'enfance ne l'aimerait jamais mais il voulait croire qu'il avait quand même une chance de lui plaire.

Un sourire désabusé joua sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il tenta de se rappeler comment il avait pu en arriver à commettre un tel acte inconsidéré par amour. C'était si peu dire qu'il l'aimait ! Il soupira une fois de plus tandis que son regard hanté par les souvenirs plongeait dans les yeux émeraude de son époux. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il constata que ceux-ci brillaient de la même haine qui les animait avant qu'il ne se décide à jeter ce sort d'amnésie en pensant tout changer et arranger les choses en mieux.

Il ferma les paupières souhaitant revenir en arrière au moment où il avait lancé ce sortilège qui venait de le discréditer à jamais aux yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à regretter sincèrement son geste. Grâce à ce sort, il avait pu faire l'amour avec Harry et il avait eu la chance de partager sa vie pendant cinq années merveilleuses où il avait été le plus heureux des hommes aux côtés du jeune homme brun.

Avec un serrement de cœur, il repensa au moment où ses sentiments concernant le _Survivant_ s'étaient transformés sans qu'il en ait conscience avant qu'il ne soit beaucoup trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il ne savait toujours pas aujourd'hui, après presque huit ans, comment la haine qu'il portait au Griffondor avait pu se changer ainsi en un amour tellement démesuré qu'il l'avait poussé à contraindre Harry à l'épouser en le privant de sa mémoire.

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était que ses sentiments avaient évolué lorsque Potter s'était mis à le suivre partout pendant leur 6ème année d'études à Poudlard. Il s'était surpris à l'époque à tout mettre en œuvre pour titiller la curiosité maladive de sa Némésis et cela avait fonctionné au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Il s'était joué du jeune homme brun le provoquant sans que celui-ci n'arrive à trouver ce qu'il manigançait.

Il avait affreusement aimé le pouvoir qu'il avait acquis sur le _Survivant_ en éveillant sa curiosité sans jamais la satisfaire. Il avait atrocement pris goût à leurs interminables joutes verbales et il s'était senti plus fier qu'un paon face à l'intérêt qu'il voyait briller au fond des prunelles émeraude. Il aurait dû réaliser à ce moment-là qu'il courrait droit à sa perte. Il aurait dû comprendre que Potter prenait trop d'importance dans sa vie pour que cela ne devienne pas dangereux.

Mais il n'avait pas prêté attention aux indices qui s'étaient dressés sur son chemin pour le mettre en garde et le pousser à plus de prudence. Ou alors, peut-être avait-il préféré les ignorer parce que cela lui facilitait l'existence de faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il cherchait de plus en plus souvent à croiser Harry dans les couloirs. Il avait préféré ignorer le fait que son cœur s'emballait étrangement à la vue de l'autre garçon tandis que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il s'était toujours cru plus fort que cette étrange faiblesse qui poussait le commun des mortels à aimer un jour ou l'autre. Mais lui, il n'était pas tout le monde et il avait décidé de gagner le pari insensé de ne jamais tomber amoureux. Il s'était promis de ne jamais se laisser prendre au piège ridicule de l'amour. Il avait tenu 16 ans avant de se faire avoir comme n'importe qui.

Il se croyait tellement fort et tellement au-dessus des autres qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était en train de changer insensiblement. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la tendresse qui s'installait dans son âme quand il pensait à son ennemi d'enfance. Non, il avait soigneusement ignoré tous ces détails pour se voiler la face jusqu'au bout. Il s'était menti et il avait payé très cher cette erreur qu'il avait commise.

Il avait fui Poudlard après que le professeur Rogue ait assassiné Dumbeldore à sa place. Il aurait pu rester là-bas et plaider le fait qu'il n'était pas coupable même s'il avait eu l'intention de commettre ce meurtre mais sa lâcheté l'avait emportée sur sa raison. Il avait trop peur d'être arrêté pour ce crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Et puis, qui aurait cru en son innocence ? Personne n'était présent au moment des faits pour témoigner en sa faveur et la Marque Noire souillait déjà son bras.

Alors, il avait docilement suivi son professeur de Potions en ayant vaguement conscience que sa vie allait changer à jamais. Il avait découvert le froid, la faim et la solitude. Il avait connu la trahison et les coups. Il avait tout enduré en se raccrochant aux souvenirs de sa Némésis. Au départ, il se jurait qu'il allait se venger de ce petit morveux prétentieux qui avait osé refuser sa main en première année et qui était le responsable du gâchis de sa vie.

Mais se masturbait-on en pensant à son pire ennemi ? Était-ce bien normal les rêves érotiques qu'il faisait sur Potter ? Des rêves dans lesquels son corps épousait parfaitement celui du _Survivant_. Des rêves dans lesquels il lui donnait plus de plaisir que le jeune homme brun n'en avait jamais reçu de toute sa vie. Et puis, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Harry lui manquait cruellement.

C'était seulement à ce moment-là qu'il avait réalisé l'importance qu'avait pris sa Némésis dans son quotidien et dans son cœur. Cette révélation lui était tombée dessus comme une claque en plein visage et il avait été terriblement effrayé par la force de ses sentiments. Il avait tout fait pour lutter contre cet amour qui grandissait en lui mais il avait perdu ce combat contre lui-même. Il avait alors brutalement compris qu'il était amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il avait cru que cela lui passerait mais l'amour ne l'avait pas quitté et n'avait, au contraire, cessé de vivre en lui. À chaque nouvelle mission qui lui était confiée, il aimait un peu plus le _Survivant_ parce que cet amour l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Le jour où son Maître lui avait ordonné de retrouver Potter et de le tuer, il était parti en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais plus.

Il s'était rallié au camp du Bien et avait rapidement fait ses preuves en leur révélant ce qu'il savait sur l'endroit où se cachait Voldemort. En quelques mois à peine, il avait gagné la confiance des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix sauf celle d'Harry. Le _Survivant_ était toujours resté froid et distant avec lui tout en reconnaissant quand même l'efficacité de son travail. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour lui plaire.

Il s'était même surpassé pour être exactement comme l'aurait voulu le jeune homme brun. Il avait appris à parler avec respect aux Weasley. Il avait fait un effort considérable pour ne plus insulter Granger sur l'impureté de son sang mais cela n'avait servi strictement à rien. Potter lui avait depuis longtemps collé une étiquette sur le dos et il semblait être incapable de voir qu'il avait changé.

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que sa relation avec Harry n'évoluerait pas, il avait appris à vivre dans l'ombre, lui qui avait été habitué à toujours être le centre d'intérêt. Il s'était juré de veiller sur le _Survivant_ sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive et il s'était donné à fond dans ce rôle de protecteur qu'il avait décidé d'endosser par amour. Il aimait Harry et celui-ci le détestait mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il aimait bien assez pour deux.

C'était ce qu'il avait découvert qui l'avait poussé à prendre cette décision folle de priver la communautésorcière de son super héros. Ce qu'il avait vu, c'était qu'Harry allait mal malgré les apparences. En société, le jeune homme brun souriait toujours de façon rassurante promettant de se battre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait pour sauver le monde. Il sortait avec Ginny Weasley et il disait qu'il aurait pu être l'homme le plus heureux du monde s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre. Ce que Draco avait découvert, c'était que tout n'était que mensonges.

Potter était extrêmement maigre sous ses vêtements et il dissimulait cette minceur inquiétante grâce à des sortilèges d'apparence. Il avait compté chacun des cernes qui se dessinaient sous le regard émeraude qui semblait être déjà mort. Et il avait violement pris conscience que cette guerre était en train de tuer le _Survivant_. Oh bien sûr, elle faisait cela très discrètement se contentant de le ronger de l'intérieur sans rien laisser paraître.

Et il avait compris.

Il avait compris que rien n'arrêterait Harry sauf la mort. Il avait beau souffrir atrocement de cette violence gratuite, il n'abandonnerait pas le combat. Il se sentait obligé d'aider les autres et de sauver leur monde même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Oui, Potter était un homme trop courageux pour fuir ses responsabilités. Un homme qui mourrait pour sauver une communauté en oubliant de penser à lui et à son futur.

Il avait donc du prendre la décision la plus difficile de son existence. Encore plus dure que celle de se révolter contre Voldemort et de rejoindre le camp du Bien. Il avait décidé de sauver Harry contre sa volonté s'il le fallait. Il aimait trop le jeune homme brun pour accepter de le regarder se détruire sans réagir. Il allait le sauver des ténèbres et de cette _putain_ de guerre avec ou sans son accord. Et il lui avait effacé la mémoire après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments.

Maintenant, il était plus que temps pour lui de payer pour le mal qu'il avait fait par égoïsme et par amour…

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que c'est court mais je ne voulais pas non plus tourner pendant 20 ans autour du pot. Vous savez tout sur Draco et le prochain chapitre mettra en scène THE discussion que Draco doit avoir avec Harry. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires pour savoir si vous pardonnez à Draco son geste. **

**Et puis, si vous étiez Harry, vous lui pardonneriez ?**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	10. Chapter 10

**L'ombre d'une autre vie**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance et angst

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Harry Evans-Malfoy a tout pour être heureux : un mari qui l'aime, beaucoup d'argent, une belle maison…Seulement, il souffre d'amnésie et il est incapable de se rappeler son adolescence. Parfois, il croit être quelqu'un de célèbre mais ce n'est qu'une impression…N'est-ce pas ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco sont âgés de 23 ans

- Ils sont mariés depuis 5 ans et ils résident aux USA

- Draco est chef d'un bureau qui rachète des entreprises en faillite dans leur entièreté avant de les démanteler et de les revendre morceaux par morceaux afin d'obtenir un bénéfice à chaque vente.

**Je dédie cette fiction à **_**Vif d'Or**_** puisque c'est son cadeau pour toutes les petites choses qu'elle fait afin de m'aider à améliorer mes histoires. J te remercie de tout mon cœur pour tes corrections et tes conseils si précieux et j'espère que ce présent te montrera, mieux que des mots, ma totale gratitude. **_**Vif d'Or **_** est également ma bêta. **

**Je voudrais remercier** °_**0o[xDo0° (), Chris, macatou, blue-feather, P'tit lion, Gizmo, justine (), Paprika Star (), lise261, Anthales, pompon, Alanisse (), Petit mug (), nomade, phenixmiyavi, Vif d'or, ayuluna, Cassis Blake, Andgy, Fillas, sandybsb, ooooblack sirioooo, zozo (), sucubei (), onarluca, not.a.lapsus, phenixnoir, Dreamhavre, Loan (), Nadia Amadeo, mai26, Virginie, azadele, Alfgard, Sinien, Flick-Flack, harry-gold-child, C Elise, Hermoni (),elaelle, Mailyn et oO-lunapix-Oo **_**pour m'avoir laissé un message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. MERCI du fond du cœur pour tous vos messages !**

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR IMPORTANTE :**

**Je vous conseille vivement de lire ce chapitre en écoutant la chanson « **_**Ne me quitte pas**_** » de Jacques Brel. Je l'ai écoutée en boucle lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre où Draco tente de retenir Harry en lui expliquant son geste et en tentant de lui dire tout ce qu'il ferait pour lui. Ce n'est qu'une suggestion mais j'espère que vous la suivrez **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre 9**

Draco revint violement dans le présent lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur sa joue droite dans un claquement sonore. Il posa son regard embué de larmes et de souvenirs sur le jeune homme brun qui lui faisait face avec une expression à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Il soupira profondément avant de prendre finalement la parole pour tenter d'expliquer un geste qui était, de toute façon, inexplicable et inacceptable aux yeux du _Survivant_.

« - Je sais que tu ne comprendras jamais pourquoi j'ai commis une telle folie. Je…Je veux seulement que tu saches que je ne t'ai jamais menti pendant ces 5 ans que l'on a passés ensemble. »

Harry se détourna soudain pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme qui avait pour ainsi dire détruit sa vie en le privant de sa mémoire. Cet homme qui avait abusé de lui pendant cinq longues années en lui mentant constamment sur leur passé commun. Cet homme qui avait prétendu l'aimer au-delà des mots et au-delà de tout. Cet homme qui n'avait fait que le trahir en réalité. Cet homme qui l'avait privé de sa seule raison de vivre que représentaient ses amis d'enfance.

« - Pourquoi, Malfoy ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Tu me haïssais trop et tu voulais te venger ? Tu avais reçu cet ordre de Voldemort ? Et comment oses-tu prétendre que tu ne m'as jamais menti ? Tout n'était que mensonge, au contraire ! JE TE HAIS ! Si tu pouvais seulement savoir à quel point je te méprise ! POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT ÇA, NOM DE DIEU ! POURQUOI ? RÉPONDS, CONNARD ! »

Draco accusa le coup le plus dignement qu'il put serrant les dents sous les paroles blessantes qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer comme un enfant sur son malheur. Il avait gâché toutes ses chances avec le jeune homme brun en commettant un acte aussi monstrueux. Il savait que cela n'était pas une bonne idée mais il avait juste voulu arranger les choses et sauver Harry d'une mort certaine.

Mais le _Survivant_ ne comprendrait jamais cela. Il était bien trop aveuglé par sa haine pour remarquer à quel point, le jeune homme blond souffrait. Il ne voulait pas, de toute façon, voir les larmes qui débordaient lentement des yeux gris pour glisser sur la peau blafarde du visage du Sang Pur. Il aurait voulu devenir aveugle tout à coup pour ne pas devoir assister au triste spectacle de son ennemi d'enfance en train de perdre la face devant lui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« - Parce que je t'aime et que…Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je…La guerre te dévorait et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Je croyais bien faire. Je voulais que le soir tu puisses fermer les paupières sans voir des corps mutilés. Je voulais que tes yeux brillent comme avant…Avant la guerre, la haine, la violence, le sang et la douleur. Tu semblais tellement perdu…Tellement fragile…J'ai fait cela pour te sauver et pour te protéger. »

Draco se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers son époux mais Harry se déroba rapidement dès qu'il tenta de l'enlacer. Le jeune homme brun se réfugia alors devant la baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur le jardin à la française de leur villa. Draco tenta une nouvelle approche plus douce encore que la première et cette fois-là, Harry n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner de lui mais les yeux verts semblèrent le transpercer à cause de la douleur et de la tristesse qui l'habitaient.

Délicatement, Draco le força à lui faire face et il essuya tendrement de ses pouces les larmes qui inondaient le visage du _Survivant_ qui ressemblait plus à un enfant perdu qu'à un héros à ce moment-là. Il semblait être profondément bouleversé par la confession qu'il venait d'entendre et son regard émeraude était rempli de larmes et de tristesse et peut-être aussi un peu de déception. Doucement, Draco posa ses lèvres fines et humides des larmes qu'il avait versées sur cette bouche qu'il connaissait par cœur et dont il savait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais.

Il se permit de se laisser aller une dernière fois au désir de contact qu'il éprouvait envers Harry parce qu'il avait conscience que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant maintenant. Il goutta patiemment au parfum de cette peau qu'il ne pourrait plus caresser d'ici quelques minutes. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et désespoir, avec passion et douceur, avec amour et rancœur. Ce baiser était un peu sa manière de lui demander pardon pour le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire. C'était sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait malgré les apparences qui étaient contre lui. C'était aussi un baiser pour dire au revoir puisqu'ils ne se reverraient sans doute jamais plus.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi, Malfoy ? »

Harry répéta cette phrase en une litanie incessante complètement déchiré entre sa haine et sa tendresse pour l'ancien Serpentard. Même s'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il était incapable d'effacer les sentiments que cinq ans de vie commune avaient fait naître dans son cœur et dans son âme. Oui, il aimait d'une certaine manière le jeune homme blond mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui faire oublier le sortilège que Malfoy avait osé lui lancer pour s'approprier de force sa personne.

Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus, une fois qu'il aurait passé le pas de la porte de cette maison et cette pensée lui déchirait le cœur tout en lui procurant une joie sans nom. Pourquoi la déclaration d'amour de Draco ne l'avait-elle pas touché cinq ans plus tôt ? Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, ces mêmes mots le transportaient tout en le plongeant dans des abîmes sans fond ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi son cœur avait-il changé ? Pourquoi Malfoy l'avait-il aimé pendant ces cinq années ? Pourquoi était-il toujours resté à ses côtés sans jamais se plaindre allant jusqu'à s'adapter au monde moldu dans l'espoir vain de pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fait tant d'efforts pour le conquérir alors qu'ils s'étaient haïs dès le premier regard ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste tout simplement ?

« - Je…Je dois partir. Tu seras jugé et puni pour ce que tu m'as fait. Je…Quelque part au fond de moi, je suis réellement désolé que cette histoire se termine ainsi. Je sais que je ne gagnerai pas cette guerre. Je sais que je mourrai au nom d'un idéal auquel je ne crois plus mais…C'est mon destin et tu n'y peux rien. Merci d'avoir voulu le changer mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi. Merci de m'avoir aimé pendant toutes ces années. Tu m'as vraiment rendu heureux. »

Harry détourna brusquement la tête en prononçant cette dernière phrase et il sentit son visage s'embraser face à ses propres mots. Pourtant, il était sincère en disant cela au jeune homme blond. Certes, leur vie de couple n'avait pas toujours été rose mais dans l'ensemble, Draco l'avait vraiment rendu heureux et surtout, il lui avait donné l'opportunité de vivre dans un monde où il n'y avait pas de prophétie à accomplir et pas de guerre à gagner.

Le Sang Pur le retint fermement lorsqu'il voulu quitter définitivement ses bras. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et un espoir fou grandissait dans le creux de son ventre face aux dernières paroles du _Survivant_. Peut-être…Peut-être y avait-il un espoir quand même ? Peut-être voudrait-il poursuivre leur liaison puisqu'il avait réussi à le rendre heureux ? Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient éviter cette séparation ? Mais Harry brisa ses espérances en quelques mots à peine murmurés.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes. Je…J'ai été capable d'être avec toi uniquement parce que j'avais perdu la mémoire. Je…Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer avec tout ce qui se dresse entre nous et puis, tu es un homme. Désolé… »

Harry le repoussa fermement tout en essuyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il n'avait pas pensé que quitter Draco serait aussi difficile et douloureux pour lui. Au début, quand sa mémoire lui était revenue, la colère l'avait complètement aveuglé et il avait eu l'impression qu'il haïssait toujours Malfoy comme à leur première rencontre. Cependant, lorsque sa rage avait diminué, il avait brutalement pris conscience de la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour son époux.

Une tendresse qui ne s'apparentait pas pour autant aux sentiments qu'il y avait dans un couple. C'était plutôt un sentiment qui se trouvait à mi-chemin entre l'amitié et l'amour. Et ce sentiment, qui était quand même là en lui, l'empêchait de partir loin de cet homme qui lui avait redonné l'envie de vivre. Cet homme qui avait su combler l'absence de ses parents et qui avait su faire taire les voix qui ne cessaient de lui répéter que s'il était encore en vie, c'était uniquement parce que d'autres personnes étaient mortes pour lui.

Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose s'accrocher au bas de son pantalon et il baissa la tête en direction du sol. Un cri de stupeur choquée s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit que Draco était tombé à genoux à ses pieds. Le fier et orgueilleux Sang Pur qui s'était toujours vanté d'être supérieur au commun des mortels, était en train de se prosterner littéralement devant lui et Harry se sentit plus que jamais mal à l'aise face à cette démonstration spontanée de désespoir et d'amour.

« - Je t'en prie ne…Ne me quitte pas ! Je…Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, Harry, mais…Ne pars pas…Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie ! »

Le jeune homme brun tenta de se dégager de l'étau qui enserrait le bas de son corps mais son époux se contenta de se redresser juste assez pour pouvoir glisser ses bras autour de sa taille. Harry était de plus en plus perdu devant ce Malfoy qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître. Surtout pas maintenant qu'il était sur le point de le quitter. Il désirait juste partir loin d'ici et surtout loin de cet homme qu'il n'arrivait même plus à détester tellement il semblait souffrir de son départ.

Maladroitement, il passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde essayant d'apaiser la douleur de son époux qui avait enfoui son visage contre son ventre en éclatant en sanglots. Le Sang Pur ne cessait de répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots déchirants, suppliant son mari de ne pas le quitter. Mais le _Survivant_ ne voulait pas l'écouter, il ne voulait même pas entendre ces mots d'amour que l'ancien Serpentard murmurait contre sa peau comme une prière insistante.

« - Lâche-moi, Malfoy, tu…Tu deviens complètement ridicule ! »

Harry soupira longuement en tentant de repousser une fois de plus son compagnon. Il ne voulait plus entendre ce dernier le supplier de rester alors qu'il avait osé lui voler ses souvenirs. Bien sûr, il ne trouvait pas Draco ridicule dans cette position même s'il avait affirmé le contraire dans le vain espoir de voir le Sang Pur réagir à l'insulte. Il se sentait juste un peu trop troublé par les mots qui s'échappaient inlassablement des lèvres de son vis-à-vis qui semblait incapable d'arrêter de pleurer.

« - Ne me quitte pas…Oublie notre passé…Tout peut s'oublier, je le sais ! Ne me quitte pas, Harry…Ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas…Je…Je ferai tout pour toi ! Je te rendrai heureux, je te le jure… Je te couvrirai de cadeaux, je…Je t'offrirai tout ce que tu voudras même l'impossible…Je ferai de ta vie un paradis d'amour et de douceur…Il n'y aura que du bonheur et de la joie et plus jamais de disputes et d'insultes…Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie…Ne me quitte pas… »

Draco n'avait même pas conscience qu'il se traînait aux pieds d'un Sang Mêlé. Il ne pensait même pas à sa fierté bafouée et à sa dignité piétinée. Son univers ne se résumait plus qu'à cet homme qu'il aimait à en devenir fou. Il ne voyait plus que cet homme qui s'apprêtait à le quitter alors qu'il était incapable de vivre sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer l'idée qu'Harry puisse le détester de nouveau comme cinq ans auparavant. Il savait déjà qu'il ne survivrait pas si le jeune homme brun décidait de le rayer définitivement de son existence.

« - Je t'en prie, Malfoy, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

Harry se débattit de toutes ses forces allant jusqu'à frapper de ses poings le dos musclé de son époux dans le but de le faire lâcher prise. Mais ce dernier répondit à sa violence en resserrant encore davantage ses bras autour des hanches étroites du _Survivant_ qui commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu ! Il avait cru que Malfoy conserverait sa froideur et son indifférence jusqu'au bout. Il était même convaincu au départ que le jeune homme blond avait fait cela par vengeance et non pas par amour comme le prétendait Hermione.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait ici, bloqué dans une étreinte qui menaçait de l'étouffer s'il tentait de repousser une fois de plus l'ancien Serpentard. Il aurait dû écouter Ron et emmener avec lui quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour qu'ils assurent sa protection. Mais il s'était cru capable de gérer un Malfoy en colère et déçu parce que son plan machiavélique avait échoué. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'il devrait faire face à un Draco désespéré et prêt à tout pour l'empêcher de partir.

« - Ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas…Je…J'ai besoin de toi…Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…Ne pars pas…Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi…Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal mais….Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien…Ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas… »

Harry empoigna les cheveux blonds et tira d'un coup sec vers l'arrière dans l'espoir de voir le Sang Pur relâcher son étreinte pendant quelques secondes. Draco poussa un cri de douleur entre deux sanglots et ses bras se desserrèrent subitement comme s'il était soudain privé de force. Le jeune homme brun en profita pour s'éloigner rapidement de son mari qui s'effondra misérablement sur le sol en sanglotant.

« - Pardon… »

Il avait murmuré ce mot du bout des lèvres en fixant son regard sur le corps tremblant de douleur de sa Némésis qui était en train de se relever. Ensuite, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée où il fit une dernière fois volte face lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée. Son regard exprimait tellement de peine et de regrets que Draco sut avec certitude que le jeune homme brun pensait sincèrement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il sut également avec une certitude effrayante que le _Survivant_ était en train de lui dire adieu parce qu'il allait mourir. Mourir pour une communauté qui l'oublierait une fois qu'il aurait accompli le miracle que tout le monde attendait de sa part. Mourir au nom d'une cause qu'il ne soutenait pas réellement. Mourir parce qu'il était trop courageux pour fuir sa destinée.

Machinalement, Draco le suivit du regard sentant son cœur se briser face à son départ et sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva avec sa baguette magique entre les doigts. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire mais il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi sans rien tenter pour le retenir. Harry se retourna une ultime fois ne semblant pas remarquer l'arme qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et puis, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Ses lèvres bougèrent à peine lorsqu'il prononça la formule qui mettrait fin à tous ses problèmes. Il regretta immédiatement son geste lorsque le corps de son compagnon vacilla avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol de marbre blanc. Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter l'idée de le perdre alors il préférait le perdre définitivement maintenant de la manière qu'il avait choisie. Il s'approcha lentement du corps de son époux et du bout des doigts, il retraça la cicatrice qui avait rendu célèbre Harry Potter.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre parce que l'Ordre du Phoenix viendrait bientôt chercher son _Sauveur_. Il devait faire vite s'il souhaitait être loin d'ici avant leur arrivée et surtout, il devait effacer toutes traces de ce qui venaient de se passer. Oui, plus personne ne pourrait faire de mal à son époux à présent car _**Potter**_ venait de quitter définitivement le monde des vivants…

**OooooooooO**

**Ne tuez pas l'auteur sinon vous ne saurez jamais la suite de l'histoire ! Hé oui, je dois encore publier un chapitre XD ! J'espère que THE discussion vous a plu et comme toujours, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, vos impressions sur ce chapitre et vos théories pour la suite.**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	11. Chapter 11

**L'ombre d'une autre vie**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance et angst

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Harry Evans-Malfoy a tout pour être heureux : un mari qui l'aime, beaucoup d'argent, une belle maison…Seulement, il souffre d'amnésie et il est incapable de se rappeler son adolescence. Parfois, il croit être quelqu'un de célèbre mais ce n'est qu'une impression…N'est-ce pas ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco sont âgés de 23 ans

- Ils sont mariés depuis 5 ans et ils résident aux USA

- Draco est chef d'un bureau qui rachète des entreprises en faillite dans leur entièreté avant de les démanteler et de les revendre morceaux par morceaux afin d'obtenir un bénéfice à chaque vente.

**Je dédie cette fiction à **_**Vif d'Or**_** puisque c'est son cadeau pour toutes les petites choses qu'elle fait afin de m'aider à améliorer mes histoires. J te remercie de tout mon cœur pour tes corrections et tes conseils si précieux et j'espère que ce présent te montrera, mieux que des mots, ma totale gratitude. **_**Vif d'Or **_** est également ma bêta. **

**Je voudrais remercier **_**P'tit lion, KateShane, Fillas, Bouleyy'z, maud (), phenixmiyavi, Loan (), Alanisse (), Vif d'or, Caromadden, not.a.lapsus, Gizmo, Naphtaline, bleuacier, onarluca, azadele, Alfgard, Love Gaara of the Sand, HARRY6GOLD6CHILD (), Ushitora, mai26, Anthales, lilyp (), ooooblack sirioooo, NEPHERIA (), Isatis, DLT, Paprika Star, phenixnoir, Virginie, oO-lunapix-Oo **_**pour m'avoir laissé un message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. MERCI du fond du cœur pour tous vos messages !**

**OooooooooO**

**Epilogue**

Harry se réveilla en sursauts au milieu de la nuit des larmes perlant encore au coin de ses paupières gonflées de sommeil. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa cage thoracique et une nausée désagréable enserrait douloureusement sa gorge dans un étau de fer. Il se redressa brusquement en position assisse tentant de retrouver son calme sans y parvenir. Tout cela avait semblé être si réel ! Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, un horrible cauchemar…

Soudain, une main se posa sur son bras droit et le jeune homme brun sursauta violement donnant sans le vouloir un coup de coude à son compagnon. Celui-ci grogna de douleur avant de tendre la main vers la lampe de chevet qu'il alluma. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la luminosité de la chambre et il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son époux l'enlacer fermement.

« - Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur les cheveux blonds décoiffés de son mari et il se sentit immédiatement rassuré lorsqu'il entendit l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de Draco. Ce dernier se redressa lui aussi en position assise dévoilant sans le vouloir son corps pâle et musclé qui était complètement nu. Quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient fêté leur dixième anniversaire de mariage en faisant l'amour passionnément plusieurs fois de suite.

Le jeune homme brun passa ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire cachant son visage baigné de larmes dans le creux du cou de ce dernier. Il respira à pleins poumons l'odeur épicée de la peau diaphane de son époux qui avait entrepris de caresser son dos lentement pour l'aider à retrouver son calme. Après quelques minutes de silence seulement entrecoupées par ses reniflements, il se décida à répondre à Draco.

« - J'ai fait un cauchemar…Je…J'étais un sorcier célèbre et…Je…J'avais une mission à accomplir. Je crois que je devais tuer quelqu'un ou un truc dans ce genre-là. On se détestait depuis le collège mais tu étais tombé amoureux de moi à seize ans et comme cet amour n'était pas réciproque, tu avais décidé d'effacer ma mémoire pour réussir à m'épouser…J'avais fini par retrouver mes souvenirs grâce à une amie et j'avais décidé de te quitter…Tu m'avais alors supplié de rester mais je te détestais à nouveau…Et tu…Tu me tuais à la fin parce que tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi…C'était affreux… »

Le jeune homme blond le dévisagea un instant avec un air de franche incrédulité avant d'éclater de rire. Vexé, Harry repoussa son époux loin de lui et il se recoucha en lui tournant hostilement le dos. Draco mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de son fou rire et malgré lui, Harry se sentit lui aussi gagné par cette envie furieuse de rire tellement son rêve était stupide de la manière dont il l'avait raconté.

« - Je te suppliais de rester et je finissais par t'assassiner parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Il faudra que tu racontes tout ça à Marc. Je suis sûr qu'il va encore trouver une explication rationnelle à ton songe. Du genre, tu souffres du syndrome de Peter Pan combiné au syndrome de machin-truc ce qui fait que tu as besoin d'être un héros dans tes rêves. Mais moi, je me contenterais de te dire que tu as une imagination débordante, bébé. »

Le bébé en question se renfrogna davantage lorsqu'il entendit le ton clairement moqueur de son mari même s'il savait que celui-ci avait raison. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait toujours fait des rêves étranges contenant des motos volantes et des baguettes magiques. Il était tour à tour le héros pathétique d'un monde en perdition qui comptait sur lui pour accomplir des miracles ou la victime d'une prophétie qui le condamnait à tuer ou à être tué.

Leur ami psychologue, Marc Dusmont, avait décrété que ces songes s'apparentaient à une forme très rare du syndrome de Peter Pan qui consistait en un refus clair et net de vieillir et d'entrer dans le monde des adultes. D'après lui, Harry se retranchait dans ce monde magique parce que cela lui permettait de conserver son âme d'enfant. Son mari lui, se contentait d'écouter le récit de ses aventures oniriques tout en le charriant sur ses rêves qu'il jugeait stupides et puériles.

Soudain, un poids se fit sentir dans son dos mais le jeune homme brun ne daigna pas se retourner pour faire face à son époux. Draco avait beau avoir raison, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de se moquer de lui. Était-ce sa faute si la mort tragique de ses parents avait causé ce traumatisme émotionnel chez lui ? Toute son enfance et son adolescence avaient été douloureusement marquées par ce problème psychologique.

« - Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû me moquer de toi. Je sais que tu fais beaucoup d'efforts pour guérir et je sais aussi que Marc t'aide à te remettre de la mort de tes parents. Mais reconnais quand même qu'il y a de quoi rire ! Tu me vois en train de te tuer ? Ou tu me vois en train d'agiter un bout de bois en disant des trucs compliqués pour te lancer un sort ? »

Harry soupira profondément tandis qu'il sentait sa colère fondre comme de la neige au soleil. Son compagnon avait raison de rire de lui et puis, Draco était tellement adorable. Il lui pardonnait son côté enfant acceptant le fait qu'il ne serait jamais adulte sans aucun doute puisqu'il refusait d'atteindre ce stade d'évolution émotionnelle. Avec un petit sourire d'excuse, il fit face à son époux qui le regardait avec un air vraiment désolé.

« - C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je t'ai encore réveillé pour des bêtises…Mais cela semblait tellement réel ! »

Draco l'embrassa pour le faire taire et lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, le monde cessa d'exister autour d'eux. Harry gémit de plaisir dans la bouche de son mari lorsque celui-ci commença à laisser courir ses mains partout sur son corps fin et hâlé. Les caresses se précisèrent jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme blond commence à masser son sexe d'une main experte. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il relâcha ses lèvres meurtries d'avoir été embrassées avec trop de passion et d'amour.

Harry ne put que gémir pitoyablement pendant que le plaisir montait dans son corps au rythme des doigts de son compagnon. Leurs relations sexuelles étaient toujours magiques même si le jeune homme brun n'appréciait pas trop la sodomie qui était une pratique trop douloureuse à son goût. Mais il était assez rare qu'ils poussent leur besoin d'intimité jusqu'à ce stade et ils se contentaient la plupart du temps de caresses.

Mais ce soir-là, il avait envie de le sentir en lui. Il avait envie de lui appartenir pour se sentir rassuré et surtout, pour se convaincre que la vérité se trouvait dans cette existence où son quotidien était banal et partagé entre les sorties avec les amis et les soirées en amoureux. Le court de ses pensées fut interrompu quand les lèvres de Draco encerclèrent son pénis en érection et il oublia tous ses problèmes afin de profiter au maximum de la caresse que lui prodiguait son époux.

Lorsque celui-ci l'eut fait jouir grâce à l'habilité de sa langue et de ses mains, il remonta le long du corps du jeune homme brun en le parsemant de baisers passionnés. Il s'attarda plus particulièrement sur les tétons dressés par le désir qu'il mordilla avec douceur et tendresse. Il embrassa ensuite longtemps la bouche vermeille qui savait si bien lui faire tourner la tête et comme toujours, Harry se sentit aimé au-delà des mots.

« - Fais-moi l'amour, Draco. »

Les mots s'étaient échappés sans qu'il puisse les retenir et il rougit lorsque le regard gris l'interrogea silencieusement pour être sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Harry confirma en hochant doucement la tête et les mains de son époux redescendirent le long de son dos pour aller se nicher entre ses fesses. Un doigt le pénétra sans aucune difficulté et ils reprirent leurs baisers qui devinrent de plus en plus assoiffés plus le nombre de doigts augmentaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard quand le jeune homme brun fut bien préparé pour la pénétration, Draco tendit le bras vers la table de nuit pour se saisir de la boîte de préservatifs mais Harry entrava son mouvement s'attirant un regard étonné de son époux. Le jeune homme blond haussa élégamment un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension et d'interrogation et Harry reprit la parole d'une voix timide et hésitante.

« - Je veux te sentir sans…sans rien. »

Son mari acquiesça en lui tendant le tube de lubrifiant. Harry versa une quantité généreuse de gel sur ses doigts et il l'étala ensuite soigneusement sur le sexe en érection de son époux. Comme toujours lorsqu'ils se livraient à cet acte, il se sentait un peu nerveux et il appréhendait le moment où ils s'uniraient même s'il savait que Draco ferait tout pour que cela se passe bien pour lui et pour qu'il n'ait pas trop mal.

Ils avaient déjà essayé d'inverser les rôles mais le jeune homme brun s'était encore senti plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'il avait dû pénétrer son époux. Il se savait tellement maladroit qu'il avait cru mourir d'inquiétude quand il avait remarqué qu'il faisait visiblement mal au jeune homme blond. D'ailleurs, cette expérience avait été un véritable fiasco puisque Draco avait réussi à atteindre l'orgasme cette nuit-là mais pas lui.

Son compagnon releva ses jambes pour glisser un cousin dans le creux de son dos. Il se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser tendrement en lui murmurant des dizaines de mots d'amour qui n'avaient de sens que pour eux et puis, aussi doucement que possible, il sentit le sexe de son époux entrer dans son corps. Il prit une profonde inspiration s'efforçant de conserver son calme malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait les reins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque ses muscles se furent plus ou moins détendus, Draco commença à se mouvoir lentement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer son plaisir. Harry ne ressentait rien de particulier lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour de cette façon là. Il avait mal au début et après, il n'éprouvait tout simplement plus rien à part une petite gêne face au frottement insistant du sexe de son mari dans son anus.

Il n'avait jamais pris de plaisir à la sodomie mais il se sentait aimé quand Draco le regardait avec cette expression de pur émerveillement sur le visage. Il se savait important quand le jeune homme blond enfouissait son visage dans son cou en lui murmurant inlassablement son amour et son plaisir. Soudain, son époux se raidit et un jet chaud envahit son corps qui se crispa sous cette sensation aussi étrangère que familière.

Son compagnon se retira immédiatement pour s'allonger à ses côtés tout en continuant à le couvrir de baisers. Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement et quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration du jeune homme blond était de nouveau lente et régulière prouvant ainsi à Harry qu'il s'était rendormi. Difficilement, il se redressa pour quitter le lit conjugal afin de descendre manger quelque chose. Cette séance d'exercices nocturnes lui avait donné faim et il enfila machinalement un peignoir pour masquer sa nudité.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon avec sa tasse de chocolat chaud, il s'installa dans le divan faisant face à la mer. Il regarda pendant de longues minutes le ballet incessant des vagues qui venaient mourir sur la plage de sable blanc qui s'étendait jusqu'aux premières marches qui menaient à la terrasse. Le bruit de l'eau l'apaisa comme toujours et lui permit de relativiser. Ses rêves étaient de plus en plus stupides mais Marc lui avait dit qu'il lui faudrait encore attendre un peu avant de voir le début des résultats de la thérapie qu'il avait entrepris de suivre cette année.

Soudain nerveux à cette idée, il se leva pour faire quelques pas dans son immense maison s'attardant à regarder les photos qui le représentaient en compagnie de son mari et celles qui le montraient entourés de ses amis. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean…Ils les avaient tous laissés derrière lui lorsqu'il avait accepté de devenir l'époux de l'unique héritier d'une famille de multimilliardaires. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Draco avait pu tomber amoureux du serveur qui avait renversé son plateau sur lui. Pourtant, dix ans plus tard, ils étaient toujours ensemble et aussi unis qu'au premier jour.

Son enfance avait été malheureuse à cause de la mort prématurée de ses parents mais son adolescence avait été plaisante même s'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'aller dans une très bonne école. Il avait quand même rencontré des êtres merveilleux et il lui arrivait parfois de regretter d'avoir quitté l'Angleterre pour suivre son mari à travers le monde.

Avec un soupir, il retourna dans la cuisine pour déposer sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle avant de se diriger vers le double escalier de marbre. Demain, il appellerait Marc afin de prendre rendez-vous à son cabinet pour lui raconter son rêve. Il s'apprêtait à remonter lorsque son regard fui attiré par une porte entrouverte. Il se dirigea vers elle et sans aucune hésitation, il entra dans le bureau de son époux qui était habituellement fermé à clé.

Il alluma la lumière s'attendant presque à trouver quelque chose d'inhabituel dans cette pièce qui croulait sous les dossiers et sous le matériel informatique de pointe qui permettait à Draco de travailler malgré le fait qu'ils résidaient aux Seychelles. Avec un éclat de rire pour sa propre stupidité, Harry ressorti de la pièce refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Il n'aperçut pas l'éclat doré qui venait de traverser une cloche de verre posée dans le recoin le plus sombre du bureau et dissimulée derrière une tenture de velours rouge. Il ne vit pas cette étrange sphère qui voletait tentant par tous les moyens de s'échapper de sa prison de verre. Non, il ne remarqua pas cet objet qui était aussi vif que doré et qu'il aurait sûrement surnommé, à tout hasard évidemment, un _**Vif d'Or**_…

**FIN**

**OooooooooO**

**Lexique :**

**Syndrome de Peter Pan ou Complexe de Peter Pan : **trouble du comportement qui est caractéristique des enfants angoissés (ayant subi la plupart du temps un traumatisme) par l'idée de grandir et d'avoir des responsabilités. Ils donneront par la suite des adultes attachés au monde de l'enfance avec une maturité émotionnelle limitée.

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu et que la fin ne vous déçoit pas trop. Je ne voulais pas faire un Drama mais dans mon esprit, cette histoire ne pouvait pas s'achever sur un Happy End. J'ai donc opté pour un compromis. J'espère recevoir beaucoup de reviews contenant vos impressions, vos sentiments et votre avis sur cette fin. Vous pouvez même me dire ce que vous pensez qui va leur arriver dans le futur. Draco a-t-il tout prévu cette fois ? **

**En attendant, je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
